


What If

by Bella_Watson_Holmes, Teithril



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, British Military, Captain John Watson, Colonel Sebastian Moran - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Librarian Sherlock, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Mycroft in a dress, Non-Consensual Bondage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Clue | Cluedo, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Self-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesomes, Top Greg, Top John, Top Mycroft, Top Sebastian, Top Sherlock, first time oral, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Watson_Holmes/pseuds/Bella_Watson_Holmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teithril/pseuds/Teithril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of Random drabbles that is basically smut, various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade/John Watson

Sherlock was out on a case in Russia, so John went to see Mycroft; he didn’t feel like being alone tonight, he just wanted someone to talk to. He arrived at the club and walked in. Two men ushered him to the back of the building and he followed and, once in the room, they closed the door. Mycroft offered John a drink.

“No, thank you.” John said.

“What brings you here, Dr. Watson?”

“I just need some company.”

“My brother being his usual self? Or is he out on a case?” John nodded.  
Mycroft saw right through John and walked up to him, “How about we go to my place?”

“Sure.” John raised an eyebrow.

oOo

They arrived at Mycroft’s flat as the blond walked in and he looked around and was amazed. He followed Mycroft to the living room and was gestured to sit down on the couch. He could tell the red head had an expensive taste, so he took a deep breath before he was offered a glass of Brandi.

“Thanks.” He said, taking the drink as he sat down.

“So, what really brings you here?” Mycroft asked.

“Wh- something tells me you already know.”

The front door to the flat opened and John saw Greg walk in, “John, didn’t expect to see you.”

“Same to you.” John said, confused.

Lestrade went up to Mycroft, “Why is John here?” He whispered.

“He needed some company.”

“You sure he will want this?”

“Yes.”

Lestrade looked at John who was still completely confused about the detective being over. The blond started to suspect the two were partners so he got up and put the drink down.

“I, um, better go.” The blond said.

“John, please stay.” The red head said, “Greg how about you get take out.”

The detective took a deep breath, “I will be back soon.” The DI left back out the flat, the blond was getting nervous as the elder Holmes walked up to him. He backed off and the back of his legs hit the couch the red head was only mere inches away from him. His heart started to race as the others lips touched his he froze before he slowly gave into the kiss. Mycroft put his hands on John’s hips as he pulled away.

“You can’t deny you want this?”

John felt his growing erection and found himself unable to speak with Mycroft’s lips still close to his. His breathing hitched as the other pulled him closer and kissed the blond again probing for entrance to his mouth making the other gasp once the red head gained entrance. The doctor grabbed onto the other’s arms when the red head pushed against his groin area.

“Why are you doing this?” John finally asked.

“Because I can.”

John heard the flat door open, assuming it was Greg coming back he tried to get out of Mycroft’s grip but the man was stronger than he looked, or John was just too weak to get out of the man’s grip. He had to admit he was turned on, but that little voice inside his head was telling him this was wrong.

“I see why you told me to leave.” Greg said, smiling as he removed his coat and shoes.

Mycroft let go of John, stepping away as he fell to the couch still in shock and confused as to what was going on. The elder Holmes phone rang and he left the room to answer the call.

“Look, I know you’re highly confused and I don’t blame you.” Greg said.

“Care to explain.”

“Have you ever had a threesome before?”

“No.” John groaned at the pain of his throbbing erection. “Am I correct to assume you two are an item?”

“Yes, you would be, Doctor Watson.” Mycroft said walking back in, “You’re smart so I think you know what’s coming next.”

John breathing hitched as his pupils dilated as Mycroft walked over to him again the moment the red head sat next to him all the thoughts going through his mind disappeared. Greg stood from a distance watching as his partner kissed John, he wasn’t jealous, it actually was a turn on. The gray haired man felt the start of an erection as he walked over as Mycroft pulled the other onto his lap. Greg got next to them undid John’s trousers pulling out his erection making John gasp as Greg pumped it slowly.

“You want this, don’t you Doctor Watson?” The red head asked as he moved his hand down the blonde’s button up shirt.

“Yes.” The blond said against the other lips.

“This be more comfortable in the bedroom, wouldn’t you agree Greg?”

“Yeah I do.” The gray hair man agreed.

John was gestured to move off of the elder Holmes lap he did so as Greg removed his hand from the blonde’s prick. Lestrade stood up taking John’s hand and all but dragging him to the bedroom and once in the bedroom Greg grabbed John’s hair pulling him close slamming his lips against the others. The blonde moaned as he grabbed onto Greg’s white shirt as he was lead to the bed. The detective pulled away from the kiss and pushed John onto the bed, straddling him.

John pulled Lestrade into kiss entangling his hand in the other’s hair the older male moved his tongue along the blonde’s lips begging for entrance. The blonde gasp as the other explored his mouth while moving one hand down the blonde’s body slowly unbuttoning John’s shirt. He kissed down John’s neck enjoying the pleasured moans coming from the doctor. The blonde moved his hands down undoing Lestrade pants pulling out his erection and begin to play with it making Greg moaned.

“You really want this, don’t you?” Greg asked.

“Of course.” He said as he unbuttoned the DI's shirt, helping to pull it off.

Greg removed John’s coat and shirt, tossing it to the floor. Greg noticed Mycroft standing in the doorway watching. The detective rummaged through his night stand drawer, grabbing metal handcuffs. He moved his lips against the others softly muttering, “Hands above your head.”  
John hesitantly obeyed. He groaned as he was cuffed to the bed. The red head walked around to the other side of the bed, removing his clothes while he was doing that, Greg removed the rest of John’s clothes. Lestrade pulled out a bottle of lube, putting some on his fingers but not before he got between John’s legs. The elder Holmes laid next to John placing a kiss on John’s lips moving his hand down to the others hard member pumping it. At the same time Greg was preparing his entrance making the blond move his hips towards the gray hair man.

“Impatient are we?”

John was speechless as he felt Greg push in a second finger, he moved to the motion and when Greg pulled his fingers out he mewled at the loss of contact. Greg got out from in between John’s legs and pulled a condom out of the nightstand, tossing it to Mycroft. He ripped it open, putting it over his throbbing hard member before getting between the others legs. He lined up with the doctor’s entrance before pushing himself into the blonde's arse, grinning as the other groaned loudly. He thrust fast and deep into the his brother’s flat mate, leaning down pulling the other close for a kiss.

“Oh, god.” John moaned.

Neither Mycroft nor John noticed the detective grabbing a condom and positioning himself behind his partner, the red head only noticed when Greg entered his entrance, he groaned at first but moaned with each thrust while still thrusting inside John who was close to his limit. Mycroft started to palm the blonde’s throbbing erection quickly with him soon screaming out his release. He grabbed John’s hips moving inside him faster as he was about to reach his limit; he groaned as he released just before Greg did as well.

The gray haired man pulled out, laying on the bed next to John. He reached over the blond, pulling a key out and unlocking the cuffs. Mycroft had gone into the bathroom after pulling out of the doctor; Greg just smiled when he came back out and got dressed before his phone rang.

“Hello? Yes, I will be there.” He hung up. “I must go but I will see you later.” He said kissing his partner. “See you around, Doctor Watson.”

John covered himself with the blanket and Greg joined him under it.


	2. Irene Adler/John Watson

John was alone at 221b when the doorbell rang. He went down to answer the door, he didn’t expect to see Irene. She walked in before John could say anything; he watched her go up the stairs.

“You’re supposed to be dead.” John said, closing the front door and going up after her.

“I know. Sherlock saved me and made it look like I was dead for my own protection.” Irene said, she grinned and unexpectedly pushed John to the couch. She got on his lap and he was still shocked when she kissed him, once he was over the shock he tried to push her away but she grabbed his hard member. He let out an involuntary moan.

“That’s no snake in your pants.” Irene whispered in John ear. She started to play with it slowly, “And here I thought you were gay.”

She kissed him again this time with more passion; the blonde didn’t try resisting this time. She unbuttoned his shirt as they kissed, feeling down his chest. She removed her hand from his pants and grabbed his shirt collar, getting up off his lap and all but dragging him to the nearest bedroom- which just happened to be Sherlock's room. She pushed him onto the bed and then removed her dress after kicking her heels off. This time she straddled John and begun to remove his trousers, only after pulling his shirt off.

She kissed down from his lips until she reach his pants and took them off, once again playing with his erection. She pumped it slowly and then increased the speed making him groan in pleasure, she took him into her mouth making him moan loudly. He couldn’t believe he was letting this happen but he was enjoying it too much to stop her. The pleasure was too much to resist but, then again, she was a dominatrix. She crawled back up and kissed him, he pulled her close as she pulled a condom out of the drawer. She opened the package and placed the condom over his hard member; she chose to go with the cowgirl position and she slowly pushed down on his penis until he was deep inside her.

He grabbed her waist and started to thrust inside her, making her moan loudly, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer the pleasure was too much to handle. Using his army strength to roll them over, he was soon on top, thrusting inside her. She pulled him for a kiss and she felt him kiss her neck, making her moan, John groaned out his release. Irene kissed him softly before he pulled out and laid next to her, she pulled him close and they both fell asleep in Sherlock's bed covered by his silk sheets.

Sherlock then walked in, stared at his bed, sighed, face palmed, grabbed a change of clothes and made his way to John's room, though, not after leaving a note demanding John pay for new sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is short but it was one the first F/M ones i wrote.


	3. John Watson/Greg Lestrade

John walked into 221b tired from work; he had a long day at the clinic. When he entered the living room he didn’t see his flat mate and the flat was clean; no sign of any experiments. In fact nothing had been moved since this morning. He heard a moan from Sherlock’s room, so John went to investigate. He saw the door was cracked open so he peeked in. Imagine his surprise when saw Mycroft straddling Sherlock as they kissed. John froze and watched as the two kissed. He could feel an erection coming on. How could two brothers kissing be so hot?

John heard the front door open and went to see who entered, trying to hide his erection; it was Lestrade. He stopped and looked at John.

“I thought you had the day off.” John said.

“I do. I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for a drink.” Lestrade said. John nodded, “Good, you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” The blonde said, hurrying out. Lestrade cocked a brow, confused, and then he heard a loud groan from Sherlock's room. He left quickly, following after John.

“Who is Sherlock with?”

“His brother.” John answered as they walked down to the local pub. They made it to the pub and Lestrade open the door for John, when they got in John ordered their drinks. The blonde seemed kind of tuned out of the world. Lestrade touched his shoulder, snapping the other man back to the real world.

“John, you alright?”

“Y…yes.” He stuttered out.

“Have you told Sherlock about us yet?”

“No, I keep getting nervous.”

John started to drink his beer. Lestrade took a deep breath; it had been two months since he and John started dating. Both figured Sherlock had to know by now, but he sure hadn’t hinted at it. John and Lestrade both wanted to know if Sherlock deduced it. Lestrade admired John’s body and that's when he noticed the bulge in his boyfriend’s pants. After an hour, Lestrade walked John home and they were at the door. John was about to open the door but he stopped.

“John?” Lestrade questioned as the blonde looked at him, he suddenly felt a pair of lips against his. He realized it was John kissing him; he placed his hands on John’s waist. He pulled away, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” John moved away and grabbed Lestrade’s hand pulling him into 221b; Lestrade stopped.

“You sure about this?” The man asked. John nodded and all but dragged Lestrade up to his bedroom. Mycroft and Sherlock were still in Sherlock’s bedroom; once John got Lestrade in the bedroom, he closed the door behind them. The blonde kissed the gray haired man, begging for entrance to the others mouth, Lestrade grabbed his lover’s waist and lead him to the bed. The detective straddled the blonde doctor, the blonde hand entangled in the other man's hair while the other hand moved down to Lestrade's bulge; he grabbed John's hand; he kissing down his blonde lover's neck. John moaned loudly.

“I suggest you be quiet or they might hear you.” Lestrade said into John's neck.

“I don’t care right now.” John moaned, Lestrade grinned and nibbled the other man's neck. The blonde moved his other hand down to Lestrade bulge unbuttoning his lover trousers, the older male groaned and took both of John’s hands pinning them above his head.

“You have too much clothes on.” Lestrade said kissing John gaining entrance to his mouth, the blonde removed Lestrade coat and started to unbutton his shirt, the detective got between John’s legs and grabbed him by his waist pulling him on his lap. The gray hair man pulled off his lovers coat tossing it aside before removing the blonde man jumper and shirt, he felt pulled the man close and kissed him softly. John pulled off his lover shirt feeling Lestrade chest; the two kissed like there was no tomorrow.

“How would you feel about being handcuffed?” Lestrade asked.

“I wouldn’t mind, but I don’t have handcuffs.” John said, Lestrade smiled and kissed him, gaining entrance to John’s mouth. They broke away for air and John was pushed back onto the bed, his lover got off the bed and went to his coat pulling out handcuffs. “You do have the key, right?”

“Of course I do.” The man grinned straddling his lover, John's hands were above his head. Lestrade cuffed John to the bed; he kissed John before moving his hands down to John's trousers, pulling them off along with John shoes. He removed his own shoes and trousers; he pumped his lover’s hard member as he nibbled his neck.

“Do you have any lube or condoms?” Lestrade asked.

John nodded and pointed to the nightstand; he opened the drawer and saw a bottle of lube. He removed John pants and then his own, he put some lube on his fingers but not before getting between John’s legs and spreading them. He put one finger inside him making the blonde moaned; he moved it inside the man before adding a second finger.

“Greg.” John moaned, Lestrade than lubed his hard member before lining with the blonde entrance. He pushed in slowly and stopped to let John get use to him, he move thrust inside John fast making him groan loudly. He went deeper inside his lover and groaned at how tight the blonde was, Lestrade knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He kissed John and started to pump his lover’s erection, as the two kissed John groaned when he ejaculated in his lover’s hand. Not too soon after the detective cried out his release, he collapsed on top of John catching his breath.

“You mind unlocking the handcuffs?” John asked. Lestrade smiled and pulled out, getting his keys out of his pants. He unlocked the cuffs but not before cleaning off. He lay next to John covering them both with a blanket. John and Lestrade heard a loud groan from downstairs; they looked at each other and smiled holding each other.


	4. Mycroft Holmes/John Watson

John knocked on the door to Mycroft's flat but got no answer so he checked to see if it was unlocked, it was to the blond's surprise, so he walked in. Mycroft sure had a nice flat; he closed the door and walked to the living room.

“Mycroft!” He called out and no response. He placed the file he had brought on a coffee table and heard footsteps; he looked up to see the elder Holmes brother standing in a doorway in nothing but an open robe and pants. The blond stood speechless staring for seconds, he coughed, “I brought back the file.”

“I see.” The other said, he didn’t seem bothered by John seeing him like this.

“I am going to go now, I am sure Sherlock will have a case.” John’s faced was flushed red, Mycroft was only arms length from him now, the doctor turned to leave but he felt his arm grabbed. He didn’t look in the direction knowing it was Mycroft who stopped him; he knew once he looked there was the possibility of him being kissed. He turned around anyways to only have his flat mate’s brother inches from his face; he was startled but not surprised.

When their eyes met John's heart started to palpitate and he realized by now his pupils probably dilated, when the red head kissed him on the lips John was at first shocked but reciprocated the kiss. He gasped when the other entered his mouth, he was so lost in the kiss to realize Mycroft had let go of his arm and placed his hands on his hips. He only noticed what was going on when he was pulled close to the other; he pulled out of the kiss when he felt Mycroft erection.

“Fuck.” John murmured, he realized he had one too.

He didn’t make eye contact with the other; the blond was pushed to the couch. He didn’t get a chance to sit up because the elder Holmes straddled him, before getting a chance to say anything the other leaned down and kissed him softly. John's head was tilted to one side and he moaned when Mycroft nibbled on his neck, he felt the other hand move down to his trousers and unbutton them. The red head shifted between the others legs, his trousers were pulled down along with his pants. 

The elder Holmes started to pump John’s erection, the blond moan loudly he hadn’t even noticed the other had moved down to his cock. The doctor groaned when he felt the other working his hard member, he couldn’t help but buck his hips into Mycroft into his mouth.

“Ah..fuck!” John groaned.

While Mycroft was working John's hard member he moved his hand down to his own erection and started to pump it rapidly, John knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The red head lick the tip of John’s cock, soon after the doctor let out his release inside the other mouth. The elder Holmes swallow John’s warm seed as he groaned out his own release, Mycroft sat up looking at John grinning.

“Don’t look at me like that.” John said, catching his breath, he started to cover himself when both heard the door open. The doctor hurriedly dressed when he heard the footsteps, Mycroft acted as nothing had happened.

“John! What took you so long?” Sherlock asked.

“Fuck.” John murmured, Sherlock looked at his brother and then at John who stood up. The brunette knew exactly what happened, “Not a word or I will hit you.” John said, heading towards the front door.


	5. Sebastian Moran/John Watson

Sebastian was standing outside a motel room and saw a blond male get out of a cab, he grinned happily as the male approached him. As soon as the other was in grabbing distance he took him by the arm pulling him in for a rough kiss, the other moaned as he was pinned to the wall.

“So glad you could make it.” Sebastian said.

“Yeah, but I don’t see why we need to meet here.” The other said.

“I am sure they know, but I prefer the privacy, John.”

“Yeah, well, if we want that we better get inside.”

“Oh, yes.”

Sebastian all but dragged him inside the motel room, once the door closed John was pinned to the door by his lover. He groaned at the other and begged for entrance to his mouth, the blond started to remove Sebastian's jacket. The red haired male helped him, he then grabbed John’s hips, bringing him closer. The red head kissed down John’s neck, the blond moaned as the other nibbled lightly.

“Take your clothes off.” Sebastian said, moving away from his blond lover.

The other complied, slowly removing his clothes; the other couldn’t help but admire John’s body. Sebastian pulled his shirt off but not before toeing his shoes off; he went up to John once he had stripped down to nothing.

Sebastian grinned and stood behind John, “Get on the bed and lay on your stomach.”

John nodded and laid on the bed as he was told, Sebastian removed his clothes and walked over to the bed but not before pulling the lube out of his pants. He got over the blond and he laid on top of him nibbling his neck, he grinned as John moaned softly. He put some lube on his fingers and moved them down to John’s arse; he stuck a finger inside the blond making him moan.

“You want me don’t you? You can’t wait for my cock to be inside you.” Sebastian said seductively in John’s ear.

Sebastian stuck a second finger inside him moving them inside John, the blond moaned as he felt the other kiss his neck softly before biting down. The blond screamed bucking his hips towards Sebastian fingers, the colonel grinned and removed his fingers.

“Do you want me deep inside you?” he asked the blond.

“Yes.”

The red head put some lube on his prick before placing it at John’s arse. The Irish man pushed into John’s arse, the blond groan loudly and grabbed onto the sheets when his lover started to move back and forth inside his hole. The red head gripped John’s hips hard enough to leave bruises; the blond knew how Sebastian like to be rough in bed and in command.

Sebastian grinned, “You like having my cock in your ass.”

The Irish man thrust harder into his lover making John scream, Sebastian couldn’t help but smile as he went faster, making John groan. Sebastian pulled out, making John whimper at the lost of contact.

“Now, you’re going to ride my cock.” The red head said, moving off of the blond and laid on his back.

John got up on his knees and straddled his lover; he lined himself up with the other prick. Sebastian grabbed John’s hips and pulled him down over his dick. The blond bit his lip holding back a scream; it took a moment for John to start moving up and down on his lover’s hard member. The Irish man matched John’s rhythm thrusting hard deep inside the doctor, the blond groaned loudly.

“You like the feel of me inside your tight ass.” Sebastian said to John grinning. He gripped his John’s hips tightly thrust the blond on to his hard member, he wanted to hear his lover scream. He flipped them so the blond was on his back.

“I’m going to make you mine now.”

Sebastian gripped the headboard and started pounding into to John hard making him almost scream from the pain, he once again bit down on John’s neck. The Irish man was reaching his limit and once more the thrust inside John releasing his seed inside him, Sebastian could feel John’s erection still throbbing between them. He put his hand around it as he kissed the other and started pumping it, John let out a few moans before he groaned as he released.

“Not too bad for first time with a man.” Sebastian said. The blond kissed him begging for entrance to his mouth, someones cell phone buzzed. The two pulled away from the kiss, Seb grabbed his phone off the nightstand and saw he had a message.

Please eliminate Xavier –JM

“I got to go; I have a job to do.”

“Alright, we really should get our own place.” The red head said, getting off of John.

“Well that is what married couples do.” John said.

“But I work for Jim, neither would like it if they knew we got married.”

“So? I really don’t care.” He watched his husband get dressed. “How long will it take you?”

“No more than an hour, I will be back soon.” Sebastian stuffed his hand gun in his coat and left the motel.


	6. John Watson/Mary

John was talking with Mary in her hotel room after they had picked up some take out. The blond was glad to be seeing someone outside of the flat since he'd got sick with a cold, but he hadn't found any relief sexually and Sherlock wouldn’t help with that. Mary noticed that John was tuning out for a while and kind of had an idea. She scooted closer to John on the bed, cupping her hands on his face and pulling him into a kiss; getting his attention. He didn’t pull away right off the bat, but when he did he was surprised.

“So, I was right.” She said.

“Of course you are.” John said, coughing.

“You’re sexually frustrated.”

“Who wouldn’t be when you don’t have a girlfriend for longer than maybe two weeks before they dump you because your flat mate has a new case.”

“And the fact you love him.”

“That too. That is how I realized I liked him and had suppressed my feelings.”

“Look, you remember what we did in medical school.” John nodded, “We could do that again since you really don’t want a relationship with anyone but Sherlock.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“John, we only stopped because I moved to America. We can keep our feelings separate.” She said, looking him in the eyes and moving her hand through his blond locks, moving in for a kiss. When her lips brushed against his, he returned it, placing his hands on her hips pulling her close. “So that’s a yes I see.” She said against his lips.

“Of course it is, you do have a condom right?” He asked.

She grinned, pushing him on the bed and getting over him. “Oh, of course I do. I may not be in a relationship but I do have sex still.” John smiled before she leaned down to kiss him again.

The blond entangled a hand in her brunette hair, moving one hand to her blouse unbuttoning it slowly. She let out a moaned as the tips of his fingers brushed against her soft skin. She moved her tongue against his lips, gaining entrance to his mouth. She slowly moved her hand to the top button of John’s shirt unbuttoning it as she kissed his neck He let out a light moan as his hands moved to her bra, looking for the snap as their lips met again. When he found it he quickly undid the snaps, pulling the strapless bra off and tossing it aside, massaging her breast before playing with her nipples making her moan into the kiss.

“We need you get the rest of your clothes off Dr. Watson.” She said, moaning.

Her hands moved down to his trousers, undoing them before he manage to flip them so he was now on top straddling her pulling her into another kiss he didn’t take to remove his shoes and trousers. Mary moaned when John kissed down from her neck to her breast suckling her right nipple undoing her trousers.  
He moved off of her and pulled her trousers off along with her panties. She spread her legs exposing her pussy before he moved back up he removed his pants. She grabbed him by his hair pulling him close and placing her lips against his own he moved one hand down to her clit and begin rubbing it. She let out a small whimper moving a hand to his neck as he kissed hers.

“Now.” She moaned. He looked at her and kissed him, “Just do it.”

He didn’t bother to say anything about using a condom he lined up and pushed into her without any effort. She wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper and he groaned before he started to move inside her. The brunette moaned as she arched her back in pleasure before she kissed him gaining entrance to his mouth making him moan. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he thrust with abandon she ran her hand through his hair moving at the same rhythm. The blond knew he was reaching his limit and felt her tighten around his cock and she moaned into the kiss, releasing just before he did.

“You sure haven’t lost your touch.” She said placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He looked at her, “It’s only been the last year I haven’t had any.”

“Well, I can say you’re satisfied, but I wonder when you and Sherlock first have sex who will be receiving.”

John glared at her after he pulled out, “It’s a wonderful fantasy in my head.”

“What, you like the idea of two guys having a sex?” John asked covering them.

“Yea, if you’re the one receiving- don’t give me that look- you probably thought about it.”

“So what if I have? It probably won’t happen.”

“It will. He may not be normal, but he is still a man with needs and if you’re the one he likes he will be going to you.” She said as she moved closer to him, “And don’t worry about the condom, I am on birth control. It’s just to be safe with a stranger.”

“Yeah.” He laid on his back just a bit worried what Sherlock thought of him having sex with Mary, whom was John’s friend.

“There’s nothing wrong with what we did. You two aren’t in a relationship as of yet, so it’s not cheating.” She giggled, “No, I don’t read minds I just know you.”


	7. Sherly/Mycry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this story is from winterimperfect's Crack Drabbles, and he wrote the few lines leading up to the sex scene. (Do check out the Crack Drabbles, they are simply marvelous.)
> 
> Do enjoy, and R&R!

“Mycroft, is there a reason I had to come all the way here instead of yo-”

Mycroft looked up sharply, a look of horror colouring his features as he took in the shocked expression pasted on his brothers usually stoic face. Sherlock stood, shell-shocked, in the doorway of his brothers room.

“I thought you would be arriving later.” Mycroft stated, his voice level and composed regardless of the situation.

“In the end I couldn't see the body due to Molly not being at the morgue.” Sherlock replied, his eyes never leaving his brothers form.

“I see. Some warning would have been splendid, as you can see.”

Sherlock continued to stare at him, his features pinched in a perplexed manner. Mycroft ignored the obvious demand in those sea-green eyes and continued on, “I have a case for you. I would do it myself however, it requires vigorous work and that's more your style. Would you like the details? I'm sure it will be worth your while.”

“Yes, all very good, Mycroft, but would you please be so kind as to inform me as to why you're in mum's evening gown?”

"It was needed for the case I was taking care of."

"The case of Lestrade liking men in women's clothing you mean?"

"Do shut up brother."

Sherlock had to admit his brother looked good in an evening gown he was going to ask what the case was but he was more distracted by his brother. He walked over to the elder Holmes who was standing by the bed Mycroft was about to say something but the brunette pulled his older brother into a kiss. He immediately reciprocated the kiss as Sherlock hand entangled his short hair and gained entrance to his mouth making him gasp in surprise before moaning in pleasure.

Mycroft was pushed to the bed and the consulting detective straddled his brother before placing his lips against the others. The red head removed Sherlock’s scarf before he pulled off the consulting detective coat tossing it alongside the scarf already on the floor. The brunette got off of his brother pulling off the purple evening gown after undoing the hooks and got his older brother in the middle of the bed before spreading his legs getting in between them.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock into a kiss moving one hand down the buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoning them. He moved against his younger brothers groin area making the brunette moan not to mention Mycroft could feel the others erection throb.

“You really want this?” Sherlock asked.

The elder Holmes just pulled his brother into another kiss. The brunette trousers were unbuttoned by his brother and his erection pulled out. He moaned as the other pumped it he rummage through the red head nightstand for a condom or lube. He found a bottle of lube closing the drawer he pulled it out of he quickly removed his brothers pants before applying lube to his fingers and begun to probe his entrance.

Mycroft moaned as the other took his erection into his mouth while preparing his entrance for penetration. He moved his hips wanting Sherlock deep inside him.

“Just do it already Sherlock.”

The brunette pulled his mouth off of Mycroft erection while pulling his fingers out. He moved up pushing the other leg to his chest before lining up with his entrance the other was too impatient to wait so he took his free leg forcing the other to push inside him.

“Impatient are we brother.”

The other glared at him and Sherlock held onto the sheets starting to thrust inside his elder brother making him moan loudly. He leaned in giving his brother an open mouth kiss as he moved faster into his brother the other legs wrapped around the brunettes hips pushing him in deeper. He grabbed his brother’s hips as he neared his limit thrusting until he groaned out his release the brunette placed a kiss on his brother lips as he pumped the red head erection making the elder brother moan in to the kiss as he released.

Neither had heard someone come into the flat until they heard footsteps stop at the door.

“Um… I will be downstairs..waiting.” John said awkwardly as Mycroft looked at him.


	8. Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WinterAsh wrote the chapter.

He settled onto the bed, the cotton sheets soft under his form as he shuffled forward. He looked up at the ceiling, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He leaned back onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow. His hair, damp, stuck to his face and the sheets clung to his wet torso. His heart palpitated slightly in excitement. He knew what was going to happen and he just couldn't contain his glee.

He heard the door to the bathroom open and light footsteps heading for his room. He heard a quiet exchange of words and knew John was still up. Poor him, he will probably end up leaving the flat for a few hours.

She entered and he turned to look at her, studying how her damp locks stuck to her face and neck, some even going so far as into her cleavage, which was quite apparent in the white shirt she had borrowed off him, only buttoning two of the middle buttons, the vixen. His loose pyjama bottoms practically slid off her as she made her way to the bed, climbing on and sitting opposite of him, an eyebrow cocked expectantly.

"I know exactly how to liven this up." She whispered, a devious smirk curling her lips as she reached behind her.

His breath hitched, the excitement nearly cutting off his air supply as she pulled a box out from under the bed. Inside held such untold pleasures he practically felt himself shivering. She gave him a knowing look and slid up onto the bed.

It only took a minute before she leaned forward, the shirt gaping open and giving him a rather ample view of her assets as she whispered, "It's all prepared for us. Shall we begin?"

His breath came out in shuddering gasps and he reached forward.

oOoOo

It didn't take long for things to get heated and John sighed harshly, getting up and grabbing his coat and shoes. The yelling and cries were distracting and he wanted to finish this fascinating book. The cafe down the street was getting to know him and his order would be prepared by the time he reached the counter, lovely really.

He left the flat swiftly, closing the door on a strangled groan. He sighed once outside on the street and made his way down to the cafe, book in hand. He was nearly at the climax and nothing was going to get in his way until he finished it.

oOoOo

"No, no... to the right a little more... yes."

Sherlock's fingertips trembled a touch as he pulled away, staring at her with a brow raised high, challenging even. She eyed him in much the same manner, visibly shaking as he said in a deep, honeyed whisper, "Get the rope."

She complied, reaching between them and grasping it, but pulling away as Sherlock went to grab it. "Not so fast." She replied, sliding back so she was just out of reach. Irene let out a soft moan as Sherlock's hand slid over her breast, distracting her just enough that she made a wrong move and the rope was in his hand.

"It was Colonel Mustard with the rope in the kitchen. There! I played it properly! See John? John?"

"He left awhile back, I heard the door close." Irene said, leaning back on her elbows as she eyed the brunette whom huffed at not being able to prove to his partner that he could, in fact, play Cluedo 'properly'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither of us like Irene/Sherlock. This is as close as you're getting. -AW
> 
> I feel like laughing evilly...why? i don't know.. i just do weird, right? totally weird. now 'thriller' playing in my head.-Bella


	9. Jim Moriarty/John Watson

"Why, Hello there, John!" Jim called out, walking up to John before one hand slithered out, quick as lightening, to grab hold of the lapel of John's shirt and bring him in close, so close that Jim could whisper, "I'm going to fuck you long and hard, all night long, and you're going to love every fucking minute of it."

John breathing hitched, “W..what makes you think I will let you?”

“You want it and I know you need it.”

John groaned as the dark haired man pinned him to the wall and kissed him, making the blond moan as he gave into the kiss. He felt Jim's erection against his thigh wanting more of the man’s touch despite the fact that he was Sherlock’s enemy, but he had been lonely for so long he didn’t care.

Jim pulled away as John whimpered from the loss of contact, “Now tell me how much you want this.”

“I want you.” John moaned as the other moved against his groin.

He pulled John to the nearby bed and tossed him on it getting over him, the blond didn’t get a chance to react before he was pulled into another kiss. The blond moved his hand down to the dark haired man’s trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling out the others erection and playing with it.

“So you need me don’t you?”

“Y…yes.”

John was so caught in the moment he didn’t think about what he was doing or saying. His hands were pinned above his head and the other pulled off John’s shirt, planting kisses on his neck as he took the others trousers off but not before removing the blonde's shoes.

“You’re going to suck me off.” The dark haired man stood up and John didn’t think twice as he sat up on the edge of the bed taking the other into his mouth quickly and moving his tongue around the head of Jim’s prick. “So good Johnny boy.”

The blond bobbed his head up and down pleasuring the other and enjoying himself as the dark haired man pulled John’s mouth off his erection and laid the other back. He begin to remove the others pants as he kissed him and once the blond was naked Jim pulled away.

“On your hands and knees.”

John didn’t hesitate to follow the order and wasn’t paying attention to see the other pull out a bottle of lube. Jim put some lube on his fingers and pushed one into John’s arse making him moan out loud. The dark haired man probed the blonde's entrance and he put in a second finger.

He kept thrusting harder and deeper into John until he reached his limit, releasing into the blond. After Jim pulled out he flipped John onto his back and spread the blonde’s legs and getting between them. He palmed John’s erection before leaning in to kiss the blonde before exposing his neck. Jim bit down on the others neck and the blonde groaned as he released into the other hands.


	10. Mycroft Holmes/ Jim Moriarty (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is short. It is also the first time writing this pairing so it is an AU. it was requested or suggestion by someone who likes this pairing or anyone with Mycroft but i can't remember totally since it took me a few days to come with the scene. so i hope you like it.

The dark haired teen’s lips moved against his boyfriends as they kissed. He slid onto the red head's lap, entangling a hand in the others hair as the other arm wrapped around his neck. The younger of the two pulled away.

“Condom?”

“Jim, relax, of course I do.” Mycroft said.

Mycroft pulled Jim back in for a kiss as he moved one hand under the teens jacket, pulling it off his small frame. He kissed down to the others neck as he let out small whimper while the red head's hand rubbed Jim’s groin area through his trousers. The older man grinned as he felt the other get harder, his erection straining against his pants. Mycroft's erection was also straining to get out of his trousers so he gave the teen a kiss before saying, “On your knees.”

The teen complied as his therapist undid his trousers and pulled his erection through his pants. Jim knew what he wanted and moved closer, getting between his legs and putting his hand around the others prick. He put his mouth over it, making the other moan as the dark haired male moved his head up and down.

“That’s it.” The other moaned as he felt the young man move his tongue around the head. His hands entangled in the teens hair, forcing himself further into the others mouth making Jim gag momentarily. He thrust into the teen’s mouth before pulling him off and bringing him back up into a kiss. He quickly undid the others trousers, pulling them down until they were at Jim’s ankles. He laid the teen on the couch after standing up, pulling the younger mans trousers off the rest of the way and tossing them aside. He put either hand on each side of the dark hair male’s pants, pulling them off as well.

Mycroft than removed the teens t-shirt before spreading his legs and getting between them, admiring his young lovers body. “So beautiful.” He muttered. Jim moaned as his lover kissed down his chest to his erection; he gasped when the other took him into his mouth. He let out a moan when the red head moved his tongue around the head of his dick he bucked his hips into his older lover’s mouth as his breathing hitched. He tried holding back a moan but couldn’t for long; he was so lost in the pleasure of the other mouth around his cock he hadn’t noticed the other pulling out a bottle of lube from under the couch pillow.

Jim mewled when he felt the other put a lubed up finger into him and moved it inside him before adding a second finger making the other groan at first. The dark haired male moaned uncontrollably until the other pulled his fingers out and removed his mouth from the smaller mans prick. He moved up to the teens eye level before he got up, removing his trousers and pants and grabbing a condom from his desk. He went back over to his teen lover.

The teen got off the couch and walked over to his older lover. The red head bent the teen over his desk face first. He ripped the package open and rolled the condom over his aching need before he slid into Jim’s arse letting him adjust first. He grabbed the boy’s hips and began to thrust deep into the dark haired teen as he moaned with every thrust. The teen matched the others rhythm just before he released shortly before the other reached his limit, groaning as he released into the condom.


	11. John Watson/ Molly Hooper

John pulled Molly close as their lips moved against each others. She let out a soft moan when the blond moved his hand down to her hips; he led her to the wall pinning her against it. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other moved along his cheek. She let out a whimper when he pulled away.

“Um..” He was cut off by her kissing him.

“I want you.” She said.

He wasn’t sure what to say and he really didn’t get a chance to before he was the one pinned to the wall as she was kissing him again, begging for entrance to his mouth. She moved one hand under his jumper and began to pull it off as he helped along with removing his undershirt. She once again planted a kiss on his lips while undoing his trousers quickly, he let out a small moan when he felt her hand go down his pants and touching his prick. He took a deep breath before leading her to the couch after she pulled her hand out. He didn’t stay on top for long because she flipped him only after a minute of being on the couch. She pulled his trousers off before she removed her own shirt. By now John’s erection felt like it was throbbing but he wasn’t sure since he was staring at his current lover.

He pulled her down for a kiss and undid her trousers, the auburn haired girl kissed down his neck as he let out a moan. She removed her lips from his neck, getting off of him and pulling off her trousers and panties. John laid his head back, holding back a groan in frustration as she got between his legs, pulling his pants off; he didn’t dare looked up. She started to pump his erection before he felt her mouth move over his prick moving her tongue around the head of it.

“Oh god.” He moaned, panting heavily.

She could taste his precum as it flowed out; soon enough she moved back up and planted a soft kiss on his lips while taking one hand and moving it to her clit. He got the hint and started to rub it making her let out a moan against his neck as she planted a few kisses on it. He moved one hand to her left breast and played with her nipple as they explored each others mouth. His cock was throbbing against her pussy she grabbed it and helped guide it into her as John pulled his hand away from her clit. She moved up and down on his dick as he played with her breasts gently pinching them making her keen. The blond grabbed her hips and moved started to thrust fast inside her as she begin to moan uncontrollably.

“Ah..” She moaned just before he pulled her closer for a kiss.

She tilted her head to side exposing her neck to him and he took the chance to bite down on her neck. She moaned as she came and shortly before the other reached his limit she placed a bite on his neck causing him to groan out as he released inside her.


	12. Sebastian Moran/John Watson (AU)

Colonel Moran was in his office waiting for Captain Watson to come in. He heard a knock at the door grinning.

“Come in.”

The door opened and he turned to see a blond male enter, “You wanted to see me Colonel?”

“Yes I did, Captain. You know I don’t like it when someone disobeys an order.”

“Yes, sir.”

“So why did you?”

“Someone would have been hurt sir.” Captain Watson said.

“I need to show you what happens when someone disobeys.” Moran said, going to the door he locked it. The blond got nervous, “Now I suggest you follow orders this time captain.” He looked straight into the blue eyes of the other as he walked up to him. The blond knew his colonel meant business, “Are we understood, captain?”

“Yes colonel.”

“Good.”

The red head grabbed the other by the hair pulling him into a rough kiss. The blond groaned as the other pressed against him. He backed him into a wall with the other had a firm hold on his hips grinding against the blond. The captain moved one arm around the taller man’s neck and the other entangled in Moran's hair. The blond moaned into the kiss and Moran moved his hands along the others trousers unbuttoning them. He could feel the blonde’s growing erection against his own.

“You really want me.” He said against Watson's lips.

“Yes.” He moaned.

Moran kissed the other, begging for entrance to his mouth and the blond let him in. He moaned as the other undid his trousers; the red head tilted the blonde’s neck to the side placing soft kisses on it as he pulled the others shirt out of his trousers. He moved his hands under the blonde’s shirt, hearing the other mewl at the touch of his colonel he couldn’t wait to hear the other beg. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled it over the captain’s head, tossing it aside. He admired the others abs before moving back in for a kiss the blond quickly pulled off Moran shirt it was also tossed aside.

“Have you ever done this before?” Moran asked.

“No.”

“Now Captain, strip.” He ordered the other. The blond held himself up after almost losing his balance as the other stepped away. He nodded and begun to remove his boots, the other watched grinning as he went around to his desk, pulling out a condom. He admire the others body as he walked back over to the captain and got close enough to whisper.

“On your knees.” The blond followed the order. Moran pulled his erection out of his pants, “Now suck it Captain.”

Watson took a deep breath and grabbed the others erection pumping it a bit before taking it in his mouth. The red head moaned at the other moved his head up and down his hard cock he placed one hand in Watson hair as he felt the captains tongue move around the head of his prick. He forced the other deep throat him before he pulled the blond off.

“Bend over the desk.”

He watched the blond get up and walked over to the desk bending over his arse exposed to his colonel. Moran opened the condom package and rolled it over his hard member. He made sure he was lined up with Watson's entrance. He pushed in, hearing the other hold back a groan; he let the other get use to him before moving inside him. He thrust hard into the captain, making him let out a moan with every thrust. The red head kept a tight grip on the blonde’s hips. Watson wanted so bad to pump his own erection as it throbbed against the desk, leaking pre cum he groaned as the other thrust faster hitting his prostate eventually reaching his limit and letting out. The blond could feel he was close to coming and was pulled up held against his colonel he felt the other put his hand around the captains prick and begin to pump it. It only took a matter of two minutes for the blonde to moan out his release while the other was still inside him.

“You want more?”

“Yes sir.” He said catching his breath.

“Next time, I claim you.”


	13. Jim Moriarty/Sebastian Moran/John Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Insert from Psychopath Relations. i should mention it's a non-con too.

Sebastian was home after finishing a job when Jim texted him to come to the bedroom. He walked in and the dark haired man grabbed him by his hair, pulling his lips to his own roughly. Sebastian moaned and pushed his partner to the bed, straddling him and entangling his hand in the others hair. The smaller man groaned as the other moved against his groin area.

“Didn’t play with your little pup I see.” Seb said when he pulled away.

“Not yet, but I do have a job for you.” Jim said, unbuttoning the Irish man's shirt before undoing his trousers and pulling the man into another bruising kiss. The red head moved his hand down the others torso, undoing Jim's trousers. “I need you to watch Sherlock.” The dark haired man moaned.

“That shouldn’t be a problem.”

The red head quickly removed Jim’s shirt, kissing his neck before biting down, making the other scream loud enough for John to hear from the guest room. The smaller man moved his hand down to the others pants, grabbing Seb's erection and teasing him; the other moaned as the other played with his hard member.

“You really want this or do you have something else planned?”

“I do. Johnny boy!” He called out and the blond walked in, shaking. “Get over here.”

The red head got off of his partner as the blond got on the bed and was pulled into a bruising kiss by the dark haired man. He groaned in discomfort as he was forced down on his back. Sebastian toed his shoes off before removing his trousers and watching as Jim bit down on the blonde’s neck; he saw other start to try and fight off Jim but was slapped by the psychopath.

“I never said you could fight back, now did I, pet!” He just about yelled at the blond.

“N..no” John stuttered. Sebastian was gestured over by Jim and the man looked at him, “Sebastian you want to have a little fun with this Psycho whore?”

“If you're offering.”

“I think he needs to learn his place.” Jim said getting off of John, whom hadn’t moved since the other slapped him. The blond shivered as the sniper got on the edge of the bed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and his face was now only mere inches away from the other as he stared at him.

“I suggest you behave like the good little whore you are.” The red head grabbed John’s hair, bringing their lips together roughly. The blond resisted the urge to push the other away when Sebastian pulled away, grinning as he ripped John's shirt open and pushing the other back onto the bed, getting over him before pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

“Take your shirt off.” He said in his military tone. John sat up, obeying without hesitation. “Good keep this up and I won’t hurt you too bad.” He laid the other back on the bed, but not before kissing him. The blond was handcuffed to the bed and shifted as he felt the others hands moved down his torso to his groin area, slowly undoing his trousers and pulling them off. He could see Jim watching out of the corner of his eye but tensed up, closing his eyes when he felt a blade against his abdomen. The tip of the blade dug into his skin.

“I bet your precious detective never did that, now did he?” Jim asked.

“No.” John said through the few tears that fell down his face. He moaned in relief when he no longer felt the blade against his body but knew there had to be more. He opened his eyes when the other kissed his neck while pulling out his erection and rubbing it against the blonde’s groin area. John was getting an erection when he normally didn’t get one from this type of rough of sex. The red head looked at Jim and knew that he had spiked something John had drank with Viagra or some kind of other drug to give him arousal.

“You want this, don’t you whore?” The sniper asked, grabbing his neck roughly.

“Y..yes.” He manage to choke out.

The man on top got between the smaller man’s legs, grabbing the knife again and cutting off the others pants. He moved his thumb along John’s lips as he leaned in to kiss him, placing his lips on the others and playing with the blonde’s erection, which was moving at the same rhythm.

“You really are a whore. Your body wants me so bad that you’re begging for it.”

John had to admit his body wanted it, but his mind was saying no but that’s not what was coming out, “Please, just do it.”

“Do what?”

“Please take me.. God, I need you inside me.” The blond moaned.

Sebastian took his hand off of John’s prick and lined himself up with his entrance after putting some lube on his aching need. He pushed in roughly and thrust inside the doctor, making him scream from the pain as the blond fought against his restraints. He eventually moved against the sniper in the same rhythm and the red head entangled his hand in his blond locks, pulling him for a rough kiss. John’s throbbing erection between them as he felt the other move deeper inside his arse moving faster and faster. The doctor moaned out his release unable to control his body reaction but soon enough Sebastian let out inside the other before pulling out.

Only when the red head pulled out did John groan in pure pain. He saw Jim walk up to the edge of the bed as the other went into the bathroom. The dark haired man said nothing only getting between his legs and spreading him wide.

“Please don’t.” John begged the effect of the medicine having wore off. Jim ignored his pets cries and pushed in him getting pleasure from the blonde’s screams as he thrust into him until he released feeling satisfied.

“Pet, let me remind you that you don’t have a choice, understood?” the man stared into his blue eyes.

“Understood.” John said.


	14. Greg Lestrade/Sherlock Holmes/John Watson (AU)

John and Lestrade were partners, but recently one of Greg’s grade eleven students was taking an interest in him. He had fended him off until now, but the student had broken into his flat by picking the lock. He didn’t know until John had all but screamed when he saw the young man naked in the flat.

“John, ev- oh, no.”

“Is that the student?” John asked. Greg nodded, “how the hell you get in?” He asked looking at Sherlock.

“I picked the lock.”

“Can you please get dressed?” Greg asked.

“Why? The doctor's clearly turned on.”

Greg looked at John, whom just hurried to their bedroom to avoid the awkward moment.

“Look, Sherlock, I told you no.”

“But you want to say yes.. So I assume he’s your partner- good looking man too.” Sherlock winked. Greg let out a deep breath, “You two have been having some trouble… you need a little more excitement in the bedroom.”

Greg didn’t say anything, for he was now speechless and John had come back out of the room with a blanket. He tossed it to Sherlock, whom only covered his lower half while sitting on the couch.

“Why the hell can’t you take no for an answer?” John asked.

“Because he wants me and you know it. I also know you would like to watch.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Your pupils instantly dilated when you saw me. You two clearly haven’t been intimate with each other in some time. It's probably because the excitement's gone, which causes a lot of divorces and you two are heading that way unless you find something to rekindle the flame.”

“Is that all?” Greg asked, knowing the teen wasn’t done.

“No, I also know John’s an army doctor recently home from a tour of duty. So I am sure that has put a strain on the relationship.”

John looked at his partner bewildered, “Amazing.”

The teen was caught off guard by the comment, “That’s not what people usually say.”

“How utterly surprising.” Greg muttered. Sherlock smirked, looking over at his teacher, “Don’t give me that look.”

“I am going to take a walk, you two sort this out.” John said, starting to leave.  
“John!” The door closed shut, “Seriously, my home.”

Sherlock pulled the blanket off, walking up to the man and quickly pulling him into a kiss before he could back off. Greg at first rejected the kiss but returned it, pressing the teen to the wall and losing the last of his self-control. The student moved his hands down to the older man’s trousers quickly unbuttoning them, sliding his hand down into Greg’s pants.

“Mmm..”

Sherlock licked Greg’s lips, gaining entrance to the man’s mouth as he wrapped one arm around his neck. The teacher moved against the teen as his cock was teased slowly; Greg grabbed the teens hand, dragging him to the couch. When Sherlock was forced to his knees he could only grin as he watched the older man pull his prick out.

“Now, suck it.”

The teen took the man into his mouth, working his tongue around it making the other mewl loudly. He fisted the young man’s hair, pushing in deeper unaware his partner had come back already. The blonde should have been fierce and jealous of the sight before him, but that wasn’t the case- he wanted to be a part of it. He had never seen anything so hot in his life unless he had taped his little indiscretion when he was seventeen.

He made his way to the bedroom, which was out of Greg’s sight and grabbed a condom along with a bottle of lube. When he got back to the den he smiled, “You will need this.” Greg froze when he heard John’s voice. “Don’t worry, you can have your fun with him I just want to join.”

“You sure have too much clothes on, I think he needs to get them off of you.” Greg said.

“So do I.”

Sherlock moved away from Greg, going over to John, whom was by the couch now. He was pulled into a rough kiss by the army doctor before he started to remove his clothes.

Sherlock touched John’s hard member, moaning as the other kissed along his jawline. After the teen removed John’s pants the blonde sat on the couch, gesturing the teen to get on his knees in front of him.

“Now, you know what to do.” John said.

Greg grabbed the bottle of lube applying some to his fingers, but not before removing the rest of his clothes. He got behind Sherlock on the floor, pushing a finger into the teens arse moving it inside him. The brunette moaned while still bobbing his head up and down on John’s cock. When the grey haired male added a second finger, Sherlock gasped. The blonde pulled Sherlock off of him and up onto his lap, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Now ride me.”

“But-”

“Don’t worry, you will have Greg pounding into you.”

Sherlock lined himself with the doctors penis after getting into the proper position. He groaned when he felt John’s erection stretching him as he moved up and down on the man. The two shared open mouth kisses as Greg watched, seeing that John was reaching his limit. He heard John moan as his seed filled the teen; he smirked, watching as the teen followed John’s order to get into the doggie position on the floor. The teacher got behind the teen, all three forgetting about using condoms; Greg simply pushed into Sherlock, making him moan loudly as he pounded into him.

“Ah.. I’m clos.. mmm.”

“Then cum for me.” Greg said.

It didn’t take long for Sherlock to release, his semen covering the hardwood floor. John had already cleaned up and started to get dressed, still watching when Greg finally reached his own limit. The teen was held up by Greg before he was moved to the couch covered by a blanket.


	15. John Watson/Sherlock Holmes (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my earlier works for Johnlock.. i edit it bit from the original posted on ff. Hope you like.

In the library, seventeen year old John was looking for a certain book that he need for English class; the library wasn’t full so it was fairly quiet. He went down another section and wasn’t paying attention until he ran into someone and fell over.

“I’m sorry.” John said, looking up.

“It’s alright.” The librarian said, John knew who the man was.

“Um… I was looking for a b…book.” The blond stuttered.

“What book?”

“Um… this one.” He pointed to a name on a piece of paper.

“Well, I haven’t put it on the shelves yet.”

“Oh.”

“You could come in the back with me.” The man suggested.

“You sure, Mr. Holmes?” John asked.

“It isn’t illegal. Call me Sherlock.” The man walked away, John bit his lip and followed. The librarian smirked, “Come in.” he said while opening a door. The student walked in and no one was back there, he was gestured towards a desk.

“Now, before I get you that book.” Mr. Holmes stood behind the teen and leaned in by his ear. “I see the way you look at me.”

“I don’t know what y..you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do.” Mr. Holmes said moving his hand down to John’s groin area, “You’re attracted to me, and you have an erection to prove it.”

John cheeks flushed red; Mr. Holmes moved in front of John and grabbed his hand. He all but dragged him to a dark room, when the door closed the brunette grabbed his backpack and slid it off the teens shoulder.

“W..we could get caught.” The blond said.

“Don’t worry we won’t, have you ever had sex?”

“No, but I don’t want to get you in trouble.” The teen was attracted to the man, he had dreamed of being kissed and touched by the tall lithe brunette. He was so lost in thought and before he knew it the others lips came in contact with his, he moaned as the older male gained entrance to his mouth. The teen pulled Sherlock closer and felt his hard member; he undid the others pants quickly finding Mr. Holmes cock. He made the other groan softly; John pulled away from the kiss and moved down before the other could say anything.

The teen got on his knees and then took the librarian into his mouth, the other was just a little shocked as the blond moved up and down on his cock. Sherlock held back a groan as the younger male licked the head of his penis, the teen felt the older man start to spasm and knew he wouldn’t last too much longer. Only minutes later Sherlock released his hot seed down John’s throat, John stood up and was back at the others level.

“I better take care of you now.”

John didn’t say anything he let the older man undo his jeans, he felt the others mouth move over his erection. He bite his lip as the other worked his hard member, he wanted so bad to moan but didn’t want anyone to hear him. He felt himself reaching his limit and he let out inside the librarian mouth, he caught his breath.

“That was better than I thought it be.” The teen said.

“Well, my information is in your backpack so we can do this more often.” Sherlock kissed John with passion. “I need to get you that book.” The older male covered up and John quickly covered himself up.


	16. Sebastian Moran/John Watson (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-con

John’s vision was blurred and he could feel the rope being looped between his wrists, but he couldn’t stop him. He groaned as the rope was tightened by Sebastian; the pounding in his head made it hard to keep his eyes open. He was pulled up roughly by his arm and dragged, stumbling along the way. He was tossed to the floor again and he could see him grabbing more rope -which he secured around the binding on his wrist.

“You were too easy.”

There was someone walking up the wooden steps; he could hear the clicking of his heals. His vision was starting to come back and he could see a dark, short haired male. He stopped at the bottom of the steps, but before he could say anything he was pulled up once again roughly.

“Was he much of a Challenge?”

“Not like I hoped but.. he did better than the rest.”

The rope was secured to a metal bar above John; behind him was a wall of items that he assumed were used for torture. He didn’t have a very good view of them but he could see some of it.

“What nothing to say?” the taller male asked. He stood in front of the blonde, who gave him a stoic stare. “Brave, aren’t we?”

“He won’t be hard to break,” the other grinned, “He’s already weak.”

“Who says you will break me?” John retorted.

“Well I better prove you wrong..”

He went to the wall and grabbed a knife with a serrated blade; John didn’t move, for he intended on not showing any fear. Though he had to admit that he was scared of what the man planned on doing. The bottom of his shirt was lifted and he could feel the tip of his fingers on his skin. He didn’t like the other touching him and he screamed as the knife was pushed into his side.

“I am going to break you like there is no tomorrow.”

“I’d like to see you try.” John gasped out.

He shivered Sebastian grinned, it was almost like he was being possessed by something. No man could be this evil or cruel, but as the knife was pulled out with a twist, he was starting to think otherwise. The knife was placed at the hem of his t-shirt. 

Sebastian got inches from his face, “I intend on breaking you. I want to hear your screams.” with that he cut off his shirt with no effort at all. “I suggest you stop acting like you're not scared.”

The other male smirked, “Too bad I have to go, I hope you're taping this.”

John took a deep breath and watched as Sebastian went over to the wall, grabbing one of the many gags. He took a deep, long, breath.

“Now, open your mouth.” he didn’t follow the order and as a result,Sebastian smacked him across the face. His head was still pounding and his jaw hurt like hell.

“Do I need to order you again?” He still didn’t respond. 

“You are a tough one..”

He undid John’s trousers and moved his hand down into his pants, “You're no fool, now open up.” 

Sebastian saw the fear in John’s eyes as he placed his hands on his balls. Sebastian could see that the teen wasn’t going to comply. John screamed as his balls were squeezed, which gave the other the chance to shove the gag in. He then secured the buckle behind his head.

“Maybe you will think twice about disobeying.”

John had tears running down his face while the other removed the rest of his clothes. The taller of the two grabbed a small whip from the wall, striding towards his victim -whom was now all but panicing when he wasn’t focusing on the pain. He knew there was more to come and, sure enough, he screamed into the gag as he felt the leather hit his back. The pain was nothing like he felt before and it wasn’t going to get any better.

Each hit the pain got worse, making him scream with every strike. When it stopped he realised his wrists hurt from pulling at the rope; John could feel every single pain in his body. The redhead stood in front of him and moved his hand along his chin, grinning the whole time. It also made John shiver, and that was when the gag was removed. Sebastian leaned in, biting down on the blonde’s neck hard, making John let out another scream.

“I will be back in a bit.”

“You can’t leave me like this.” He sounded like a begging lover.

“I can and I will. I promise I won’t be long.” He said, walking away and closing the door behind him. 

The teen pulled at the ropes despite the pain, but naturally it was no use. His captor had made sure that he couldn’t get out and it was a safe bet that if he screamed no one would hear him. He feared that they would kill him, but at this point he wasn’t sure what the plan was. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, hanging by the ropes, before the other returned. 

Sebastian undid the rope and caught him, taking him to the table on the other side of the room. John would have tried to run but the pain just made him too weak. The cold table against the open wounds on his back increased his agony. He groaned when his wrists were secured to the end of the table. The other grabbed two leather straps, securing one on his calf and attaching it to his thigh. His legs ached from standing for a good part of an hour, causing his muscles to scream as his legs were forcibly moved. The same was done with his right leg and he nearly howled.

“I hope I don’t need to gag you.” Sebastian warned, keeping his narrowed gaze fixed on his prey.

John didn’t respond, he just waited for the other to continue what he was doing. Sebastian moved his hand along John’s arse, stopping at his hole; he had recently been penetrated -roughly at that. He had already been raped in the last twenty-four hours; John closed his eyes and tried to forget where he was.

“Open your eyes, I want to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours.”

He slowly opened them and saw the other was grabbing a bottle of lube; the last thing he wanted was to be raped again. His arse already hurt from this morning and he gasp when he felt a finger push into him.

“You like the pain?”

“No.”

He grinned, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were a whore.” Sebastian added a second finger. 

John instinctively tugged at the ropes, still feeling the pain from his earlier assault. He wanted to scream, but it would be a waste of breath. The door opened and the dark haired male walked in, going up to the table. He grabbed John’s short blond hair roughly and slammed his lips against John’s. 

Sebastian removed his fingers and started to undo his trousers, pulling his cock out. “Let’s see if you can take it.”

He closed eyes again but they shot right back open when the smaller male grabbed his hair roughly, pulling on it. “Keep those beautiful baby blues open.”

He bit his lip as Sebastian pushed into him, he could feel his hole being torn and stretched. Each thrust brought on a new level of pain he had never felt before. He groaned as Jim played with his nipples, twisting them till he screamed.

“You are a beautiful specimen.” Jim commented.

“It hurts.” John whined.

“That’s the whole idea.”

Sebastian fingernails dug into John’s hips as he moved deeper into him before cumming in him. After that, he felt a needle prick his arm and he could hear talking, but he couldn’t make out the words as everything went black.


	17. Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty/John Watson (AU)

John was in the middle of a tutoring session with his english literature teacher- of course the last thing on his mind was the subject. For the last month the only thing he could think about was his teacher and, because of that, he was failing. It was the only reason he was being tutored.

“Mr. Watson, are you paying attention?” Mr. Moriarty asked.

John snapped out of his thoughts, “Yes, sir.”

“Then tell me what I just explained.” He closed John’s textbook. The sixteen year old didn’t say anything, “If you don’t start paying attention, you will not pass.”

“It’s a boring subject.” John lied, he didn’t even make eye contact with his teacher.

“I see.” Mr. Moriarty went to his desk, sitting down in the black leather chair before continuing, “Then what would make the subject more fun?”

John swallowed hard and thankful a teacher walked in; it was his science teacher Mr. Holmes. “Here’s the papers you wanted.” He said, giving them to the other.

“Thank you.” 

John got the feeling that the two were more than just colleagues, but he couldn’t prove it. After Mr. Holmes left, all the focus was back on John. 

“So, are you going to answer or do I have to guess?”

“I don’t know.” He lied, looking at the floor.

His teacher stood up went over to the desk John sat in, leaning over on it, “Now, tell me if I am wrong, but I think you are attracted to me.” John turned bright red and he continued, “Aren’t you going to ask how I know that?”

“You're going to tell me anyways.”

“You can’t make eye contact and your trousers fail to hide the erection you currently have.” He went pale, “Your pupils dilate every time our hands touch. And last, but not least, the fact that your focus is on me and only me.”

John couldn’t look him in the eyes as Moriarty stood up and went over to the door. The blonde heard a click and he looked in the direction of the door; his heart started to palpitate. He was now locked in the classroom with the man that he fantasized about often. He grabbed his bag and got up as if he was going to leave.

“Put your bag down.”

“I should really go.” He swallowed hard as the man touched his shoulder. He wasn't sure how it happened, but soon his lips met with Mr. Moriarty’s and he was now sitting on the teachers desk. John moved his hand through his teachers hair as they snogged. 

Moriarty pulled away, keeping a tight grip on his student, "I have a meeting I need to attend."

"Now?" The disappointment was clear in his voice.

"Yes, but if you have time tonight, you can come to my place." He grabbed a piece of paper, handing it to John once he moved away. "Have you ever had a threesome?"

"No. My ex wasn't into that kind of thing."

"Seven o’clock, my partner and I will be home."

John should have been bothered by the idea, but it just turned him on more. He left the classroom after straightening up, heading to the library to study- that is, if he could focus. As it got close to six, John caught a bus down to Baker Street, as the bus neared his heart began it’s strange palpitations once more- was this excitement? Luckily for him, his parents were out of the country for a good week -maybe more. They were gone often on business and left him alone every time.

He pressed the button to indicate his stop and the bus pulled up on oxford, just near the street he needed. It took him all of five minutes to walk there; when he stopped in front of the door John heart skipped a beat. He was about to have sex with his teacher and whoever his partner was. John took a deep breath before pressing the button and waited for an answer. The teen was stunned to see Mr. Holmes answer and not Moriarty.

"John, please, come in."

He had been right about them being an item. John entered the brick building and then followed the other up the steps. He saw his English teacher laying on the couch, smoking.

"What did you tell your parents?"

"They are out of the country. They left me home alone." John looked towards Mr. Holmes. "Where should I put my bag?"

He didn't get an answer, for he was pushed into the nearest wall by the tall brunette. His bag fell to the floor in the process as their lips met roughly; at first he didn't react but after a minute or so he tilted his head to the side. During the frenzy of kisses between the two, they somehow made it to the bedroom. Moriarty had followed behind them, he now stood behind the young student. He was pressed against him as he removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor.

John moaned as his trousers were unbuttoned and pulled down along with his pants. His erection now exposed and no longer restricted. Sherlock slowly lead John to the bed, laying him back on it.

Sherlock’s hand moved down the blonde's side as he nibbled on his neck and Jim watched from the edge of the bed. Before Sherlock went too far, he put a cock ring at the base of John's hard member. He then started to suck John's nipples, making him moan loudly and caused him to fist his hands in the others hair tightly. He never realized how sensitive his nipples were until now.

"Oh my god." He gasped as Sherlock moved his tongue around his nipple.

Jim got on the bed, which was Sherlock cue to lay down next to the student. Jim laid on the opposite side of John and grabbed a fist full of hair, slamming his lips against the blondes. The brunette moved one hand down to John's prick, wrapping a hand around it. 

John wasn't a virgin by no means, but he had never experienced anything quite like this. The tingling sensation that moved through him just made him want more. He could only imagine what they were going to do to his body.

Jim kissed down along his jaw to his neck, nibbling on it while his right hand teased his nipple. John’s legs were spread wide and Sherlock moved between them. At first, he thought that his science teacher was going to fuck him, so he was surprised when he ducked his head down between his legs and he felt him licking his hole, slowly teasing it.

"You like the way he teases you."

"Oh god, yes."

Jim grinned as he undid his own trousers, pulling free his big, fat cock. He made sure John could see it but not touch. "How much do you want this inside you?"

John couldn't give him a coherent response. For if he didn't have the cock ring on he would have already came. 

"Damn, I want you." He was begging at this point. "Please, I need you." 

Jim grabbed something from on top of the nightstand and wrapped it around his wrist. The teen noticed it was his teachers tie as it was secured to the headboard; Jim straddled the teen’s chest, leaving his dick just out of reach for John. His other wrist was secured by another tie that was on the other nightstand. He whimpered at the loss of contact as one got off of him and the other moved away.

Jim then proceeded to kiss his partner with an open mouthed kiss that just made John even harder if that was even possible. He couldn't take his eyes off of them as Sherlock unbuttoned Jim’s shirt, showing off his pale white chest. He just let it fall to the floor as they went back to kissing; John pulled at the ties, but of course they were too tight to get out of. His teacher knew what he was doing and it just made the whole experience more arousing.

John had never really been attracted to Mr. Holmes before tonight, but as he watched Jim removing the brunette’s shirt, he could see why Jim was attracted to him. By this point, John just really wanted his hole abused by either of their cocks, or both at the same time. His heart raced just at the thought of them ravishing his body. Jim pushed Sherlock onto the bed, pulling off his trousers before removing his own. Once they were both stripped of their pants the the taller of the two sat up. He wrapped his hand around Jim’s penis, pumped it once, twice, before taking it into his mouth.

The teens breath turned shallow as he watched, taking in every moment. Jim moaned, threading his hand through his lovers dark curls as he threw his head back, "Oh that's it. Lick it just the way I like it."

John looked away, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment from getting pleasure as he watched the two. He hadn't even known that he liked this kind of kink and the fact that he wasn't supposed to be in his teachers bed just made him want it more. His own body raged with desire to be taken by them, but they intended on making him wait. 

The mattress moved a bit and John looked up to see Jim was lubing up Sherlocks entrance. He had then slicked up his own erection before grabbing hold of his lovers arm and folding it behind his back. Jim then grabbed a fist full of Sherlocks hair and slammed his chest into the bed before pushing into him. He didn't even wait for the other to adjust before he started up a punishing rhythm. John fidgeted, trying not to watch as it just made him want to beg to be touched, but damn he couldn't help but watch the scene unfold before him. 

He wasn’t sure how long they were at it but Jim eventually pulled out of Sherlock. He was still hard since he was also wearing a cock ring, which he removed. Jim then proceeded to get over John but their bodies didn’t quite touch.

“I know you have something to say.” he moved his hand along John’s chin.

“S'il vous plaît foutre moi, je dois vous l'intérieur de moi.” John was begging.

Jim looked at Sherlock and nodded, he started to undo the ties. John’s wrist were finally released from the restraints. 

“I want you to ride me.” 

John nodded before he straddled his english teacher. Sherlock grabbed the bottle of lube before getting behind John as Jim and the teen kissed. John gasp as he felt a cold finger pushed into his arse. 

“Relax.” Jim said.

Jim pulled John in closer for a kiss. Sherlock added a second finger while Jim nibbled on his neck. He wanted more than just two fingers and he wanted it now. “Please.”

“You think you can take two, at the same time?” Jim asked against his lips.

John inhaled deeply, nodding, unable to find the words to respond. Jim smirked at the reply and slid down John’s body until he was between the student’s legs. Sherlock shifted to the side and gave Jim a sly smirk as he handed him the lube. This had obviously been a plan in the works with how coordinated they were as Jim slid not one, but two fingers in with Sherlock’s. John bit down on his lip and arched his back, it hurt! It felt so weird and he squirmed.

“Relax.” Sherlock rumbled as Jim caressed John’s thigh with his free hand, pressing kisses into the tender flesh until the clenching around their fingers loosened.

They pulled their fingers out a bit more and Jim ducked his head down to lap at the stretched hole, getting it nice and wet as Sherlock added more lube to his and Jim’s hands. John was twitching and moaning with abandon over Jim’s talented tongue and he sobbed when it went away. A high pitch mewl escaped him as Sherlock and Jim slid their fingers back in, adding an extra one each so that six fingers were wiggling around in his ass, stretching. Jim glanced at Sherlock and the two leaned in for a wet, open-mouthed kiss as they began thrusting their fingers in tandem, a weak mock of what was to come. It was during this that Jim felt the small swell in the walls and pressed into it. John saw stars, his back arching off the bed as he bit down harshly on his lip.

“Scream.” Jim whispered, “We want to hear you. Don’t muffle it.”

John then unleashed a wail so loud, Jim contemplated if it would shatter their windows or not.

“I think he’s ready.” Sherlock murmured, pulling his fingers free and grasping at the lube. 

He poured a generous amount over his throbbing dick and handed the lube to Jim, whom did so in kind. Sherlock grabbed John’s hips and lifted the teen enough that Jim could slide underneath him, lifting up his shoulders until he could hook his jaw on John’s shoulder.

“Hey there, boy. You ready?”

John nodded his head, his eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation and he was worried he’d bite through his lip as Sherlock lined Jim up and he slid home. Jim grinned and stared at Sherlock, nearly manic as he waited for his partner to join him in the exquisite heat.

 

Sherlock gently rocked into John’s body, taking his time and stopping every time the blond froze up in pain. It was a long process, but he soon bottomed out.

“I can’t move, my love. It is you who will be the pleasurer.” Jim cooed, wrapping his arms around John’s waist to hold him in place.

“That’s not a real word.” Sherlock grunted as he began thrusting in shallowly, John moaning loudly.

“You like this?”

“God, yes.” John gasped out as Jim slid a hand up to angle the teens head to face him so he could kiss the boy, swallowing his gasps and cries as Sherlock sped up.

“Yes, Sherly, just like that. Oh god.” Jim moaned, licking a strip up John’s neck as Sherlock continue on, his thrusting becoming erratic as he neared completion.

It was during this that Sherlock began to rub fully into John’s prostate instead of just gliding by it regardless of how full he was and the boy locked up, tightening around the two dicks filling him up deliciously.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum.”

“Then cum for us.” Jim gasped, just as John sunk his teeth into his teachers arm. The pain was too much and Jim cried out his orgasm, his pulsing dick throwing John fully over the edge.

John came screaming, all while Sherlock still moved inside him at a faster pace; Sherlock groaned in John’s ear as he came inside the teen as well. They laid like that for two minutes before Sherlock got off. John laid next to Jim, feeling the aftermath but it was worth it. Soon, Sherlock laid on the other side of John and the teen couldn’t help but fall asleep between the two.


	18. John/Sherlock/Original Male Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two originals characters in this drabble. Winters did most the writing on it so I did very little.

John had been minding his own business all morning while Sherlock was in mind palace. .John wandered into the kitchen, ignoring the prone form of Sherlock as he worked out one of his many puzzles when Sherlock snapped to attention, startling him. 

"John, go get me some tea." He snapped, not even bothering to look at John, but instead his phone. 

"But, we have tea." John murmurs, staring at the container on the counter. 

"Not that kind, John! The other kind!" Sherlock waved a hand in the air as he added, "The one I like, not that drivel. Go on, take my card." 

John stared at the card Sherlock held in his hand with a scandalized look, "I was about to take my shower."

"You can take one after. I want my tea now." Sherlock's voice took on a whine, acting like a petulant child and it was grating on John's last nerve as he tried, once again, to refuse, "But-"

"Now, John." Sherlock snapped and John felt his patience snap.

He growled in the back of his throat, stalking forward and grabbing the card harshly before shoving his feet in his shoes, snarling out a, "Fine! Fine. I'll get your bloody tea, you ingrate!" as he slammed the door shut behind him.

A few minutes after John had stormed out, two men arrived. Dimitri was the older of the two he had short, messy brown hair and blue eyes. He was the same height as Sherlock but with a lean, muscular figure. His partner, Jason, had long chestnut hair and greenish-golden eyes- He was shorter than the other, but not by much. 

“Does he know?”

“No, I sent him out. He will be at least twenty minutes. We can go over the ground rules.”

-O-O-O- 

John got back twenty after the hour from buying the damn tea Sherlock just had to have, only to find two men sitting on the couch. They looked to be partners and he assumed they were clients, so he put the bag full of tea on the table, which is when Sherlock walked up to him. He gestured down the hall for John to follow him, which he did much like a puppy. Sherlock ushered him into the bathroom and closed the door.

“John.” Sherlock started immediately, making sure the blonde's attention was on him. “I’ve known for awhile now that you’ve been interested in a gangbang, now, now, shut your mouth. You really must learn to erase your internet history. Now, those gentlemen out in the living area have matched my specific criteria for your scene. Before we proceed I do believe it’s procedure to learn your safeword as well as your consent so those fine gentlemen and myself can perform countless sexual acts with your explicit permission.”

John stood flabbergasted shortly before muttering, “Cinnamon.”

“Pardon?” Sherlock cocked his head and stared at John.

“I said Cinnamon! It’s my safeword. And yes! Yes, I want to participate, goddammit.” John flushed in both excitement and embarrassment at the knowledge that Sherlock more than likely looked at the porn he watched when alone late at night.

Sherlock then stuck his head out the door and hollered, “It’s a go, set it up!”

-0-0-0-

John felt his heart palpitate as he strained his ears, listening to the whisper of fabric as the strange couple removed their clothing. He was splayed out like a turkey, practically. He was face down on a table- massage table, perhaps? He was bent over the edge; His legs were shackled to either side of the table via leather cuffs on either leg. His arms were held down by rope slung under the table to hold his arms in place. He was an offering, quite literally. A ring gag was in place just in case anyone wanted some oral while waiting for his offered rear end and he was blindfolded. He heard the deep murmur of Sherlock's voice, directing, and knowing they were looking at him, looking at him displayed like this that made his cock twitch to life, throbbing steadily from where it was resting, pressed under the padding of the table and against the wood of the frame.

“He sure does look tasty, who gets dibs on opening him up.”

“That will be my pleasure.” Sherlock murmured before John heard him walk up to him. His familiar hand placed itself lightly on his arse and Sherlock knelt down- obviously eye level with his quivering hole. His whole body jerked as a cold liquid dribbled down between his butt cheeks- oils? Lube? Saliva? He has no way of knowing, but Sherlock was massaging it gently into the soft pucker that was his entrance. He made a strangled noise at the first breach of Sherlock’s finger, wiggling around until it slid in until the second knuckle. He pulled it out once, twice, then added a second. It was at this point that a tongue accompanied his fingers. He heard a distant moan and a slick, wet sound that wasn’t his own and he realised the couple was getting off watching him being fingered. He nearly came then and there and that’s when he felt Sherlock’s fingers slide a bit of leather over his dick. A cock ring, just great. He wanted to sob in defeat, but that was when Sherlock nudged his prostate and his body seized in pleasure. Jesus, that was beautiful. He tried to move back into it but he was held fast by the ropes and cuffs.

“That’s enough preparation. You two, stop fellating, he’s ready. Here is your lubrication and condoms. I don’t care that you’re clean, only I may ejaculate inside him. Now get to it.”

John would’ve laughed at the mocking, “Sir, yes, sir!” one of them called out if he didn’t need a cock in his arse like yesterday.

He almost jumped when small hands landed on his hips in a soothing manner- he hadn’t heard the person approaching- before feeling the head of a warm cock press against his opening. He let out a pleasure filled groan as the man slowly pushed into him, bottoming out rather quickly and holding still. John didn’t know how he could inform him that he was quite ready, but it wasn’t needed. Sherlock stated it was fine and John ended up going for a ride of his life. For small, soothing hands, this man was rough as hell. The speed was punishing, it was deep and hard and everything he needed. He hoped the person wouldn’t last long, though, for he couldn’t quite take this brutal pace.

“You’re going to break him.” A voice to his right whispered, “Slow down, he’s not me.”

“Apologies.” The lilted voice replied before slowing down to a much more comfortable speed.

John’s entire body was shaking by the time the person came, why did the guy who lasted the longest go first, he wondered, but he didn’t have long to think when a longer and far thicker cock entered him slowly. The second one worked at a more subdued pace, but there was power in his body. His large hands dug almost painfully into his hips as the slammed into him, his breathing as erratic as his rhythm.

“He’s not going to last long, he gets off on watching.” The soft voice murmured to Sherlock, he assumed, and the voice was correct as he felt the pulse within him indicating that the man had, indeed, came.

“It’s fine, my turn now. You two get comfy. Do not stain my chair! Sit on the couch!”

John would’ve chuckled, but he was suffering an extreme case of blue balls currently - he just wanted to come! He heard the rustling of clothes and realised Sherlock had been dressed this entire time. He felt the familiar warmth and length of Sherlock’s dick press against his arse before a cool hand correct it’s placement and he slid home. John whimpered, for while the strangers were wonderful, nothing could replace the feeling of someone you knew, trusted and loved.

“Did you want to come, John?” Sherlock whispered after a good five minutes of languid thrusting. John nodded, practically sobbing when Sherlock’s deft hands slid over his hips to his aching cock and sliding off the ring. It only took one more slam to his prostate before he cried out, his dick pulsing as he ejaculated all over the frame of the table.

The tightness and watching John get throughly fucked frayed every last nerve Sherlock had and he came with a growl, his fingers digging into the fleshy hips.

Sherlock pulled out and immediately went about undoing John, worried in his own way to John’s well being and if he liked his present. John sighed in relief as he stood up, not even caring that Sherlock’s cum was sliding down his leg at this point.

“I will need to burn that couch.” Sherlock lamented and John turned to follow his gaze to where the couple was all but fornicating on their couch.

John couldn’t take his eyes off them and his penis started to twitch. Without thinking about it, he grabbed Sherlock by his hair and slammed his lips against his. As their lips moved against each other, John turned him so that Sherlock was leaning against the table. 

John could still hear the other two over their own moans of pleasure. He pulled away from the kiss and pushed Sherlock face down onto the table. John used his saliva to wet Sherlock’s hole, pushing a finger into him. He quickly added a second one, preparing him just enough not to hurt him. He removed his fingers before pushing into him, barely paying attention to the other two men.

John held onto Sherlock’s waist as he moved inside him at a quick pace. It didn’t take long for him to cum inside his partner. 

Sherlock all but demanded that Dimitri and Jason leave. John went to the bathroom, starting the shower and stepping into the warm spray. He heard the bathroom door open. 

“I won’t be long.” John told him. He came out a few minutes later and John went into the bedroom, laying down next to Sherlock.. He snuggled up next to Sherlock, resting his head lightly on Sherlock’s pectoral.

“Thank you.” He murmured before letting sleep claim him.


	19. John/Greg/Sherlock/Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a foursome on my own so it's not my best work, I think this was a request.. if it is I'm sorry for not remembering who requested it. I am also working on a Greg/Sherlock (Teacher/Student) along with a Harry/Irene.

John knocked on the door of 221b Baker Street and waited for an answer, an older woman answered. He smiled, “I’m here to see Sherlock Holmes.”

“He’s up in his flat. You must be a client.”

John nodded going along with it, though it was quite the opposite actually. He walked up to the flat and knocked on the door; a tall brunette stood by the window turning towards him. Their eyes met and John stared into his golden green eyes.

“Don’t just stand there, come in.”

John closed the door behind him, “I expected three people here from the job description.”

“They will be here momentarily.” Sherlock informed him.

John wasn’t normally sent out for jobs like this, but they wanted the best Jim could offer. Unfortunately, that was John. 

“Do you need anything to relax?” Sherlock asked.

“No.”

The door to the flat opened and a silver haired man entered the flat, along with a red haired male who looked a tad overweight. He didn’t say anything as Sherlock stared at the chubby one. John made eye contact with the silver haired male while the other two talked -well more like bantered back and forth. John remembered what he was told about the clients; at least one of them got off on watching. The other two either took turns or did double penetration -something John had never done before.

“Jim says you're new to this.” The redhead said.

“First time I have been out to meet a client. Jim likes to keep me close.”

Sherlock gave him a look as if he saw right through him, it actually made him nervous. He didn’t like how he was looking at him but since they were paying, John couldn’t say anything.

The silver hair male looked towards John, “Greg. This is my partner Mycroft.”

John gave them a fake smile, why had he agreed to this? Oh right, he worked for Jim. While John waited they had come to a unified decision about who would go first without saying a word. He knew this by the way they were acting, since he had seen it before at the club. He was taught to just go along with whatever they wanted, as long as they followed the rules.

John was brought over to the couch where the silver hair man stood, he looked John over.  
“Remove your shirt.” Greg ordered. 

John licked his lips, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Greg put his hand under John’s chin, leaning in, pressing his lips against the blondes. John moaned, moving towards him voluntarily. He heard the clanging of metal from behind Greg. “Hands behind your back.”

John followed the order and mewled as his wrist were cuffed together. John could feel Greg’s breath against his neck and his scent was intoxicating. He was forced down on his knees roughly. He watched as Greg undid his trousers and pulled his semi-erect cock out. John groaned when his hair was grabbed roughly. 

“Open up, pretty boy.”

He eagerly did as the other wanted and quickly John’s mouth was filled with cock. He choked on it at first, but closed his mouth around it. He started to bob his head back and forth with the guidance of Greg, who took little time to dominate John. Greg started to fuck his mouth fast and hard, grunting as he did. 

“Go easy on him. You don’t want to break him.” Mycroft said. 

“I am going easy on him.”

John gasped when the other pulled out, he settled on his knees catching his breath. Usually he inquired about what the clients wanted, but at the moment he didn’t care. His previously flaccid cock was now half hard; he was grabbed by his arm and pulled up onto his feet. His pupils were undeniably dilated, he still couldn’t figure how Mycroft fit into this. Sherlock got up out of his chair and walked over to the couch.

“I need to go get something, be back in a minute.”

John watched as Greg disappeared down the hall while Sherlock moved his hand down to John’s groin area. Sherlock undid his trousers and started rubbing John’s cock through his trousers, it didn’t take long for his cock become fully erect. John’s head rested against Sherlock’s chest, moaning when Greg came back out with something round and black in his hand.

John gasped as Sherlock yanked down his trousers and pants, he moaned as the cock ring was slid over his erection. He could feel Greg’s hand wrapped around his penis; he laid his head back on Greg’s shoulder whom was behind him. The silver haired man nibbled on his neck as Sherlock watched.

“Have him sit on your lap while he sucks Sherlock off.”

John let out a low moan, Mycroft smirked. “He likes the idea.”

Greg took his hand off of John’s penis which made him whimper. After Greg had stripped his clothes he pulled John onto his lap. The fact that John couldn’t use his hands drove him crazy and Sherlock couldn’t undo his trousers fast enough. John was impatient to suck on Sherlock’s cock all while Greg’s was pressed against his arse, throbbing with his heart beat.

Greg smirked. “He’s an impatient little fucker. You should make him beg.” 

John shifted nervously, he had been in positions like this before but never had he felt this much desire. Sherlock grabbed his hair roughly, standing with his cock inches from his mouth. John licked his lips. “Oh, you would like my penis, wouldn’t you? Amazing how much you want something that is just engorged muscle.” Sherlock’s erection was mere inches from his lips, twitching. “I’m waiting for an answer!”

“Yes.” he cried out as his hair was pulled. 

Greg had wrapped his hand around Johns throbbing penis teasing his head. Sherlock took the head of his cock, sliding it along John’s lips. Greg grinned, “How much do you want his cock?” 

“Please.” he choked out.

Sherlock pushed his cock past John’s lips, whom eagerly opened his mouth. Sherlock thrust inside John’s mouth. 

“That’s it.” Sherlock groaned.

Greg used his saliva to wet up John’s hole, tracing his finger along it before pushing one finger in. John let out a muffled moan, shifting a bit. This had to be the most awkward and humiliating position he had ever been in. Though somehow it was a turn on, not to mention the knowledge that someone was watching.

John moaned when Greg add the second finger, his hand was still around John’s cock. Sherlock turned, looking at his brother like he was waiting for an order. It was clear who was in charge, but John just knew he needed someone’s cock in him. Sherlock pulled out of John’s mouth making him whimper at the lost of contact.

“Don’t worry, we won’t make you wait too long.” Sherlock said.

John was pulled up onto his feet, Greg stood up, which allowed Sherlock to lay back on the couch. Soon John was between the two and no longer handcuffed. John’s quivering hole was slicked up before Greg pushed in. He bottomed out quickly. 

“Oh god.”

“Relax. Your tensing up, baby boy.” Greg said.

Sherlock teased John’s nipple with his fingers while sucking on the other. John relaxed quickly just before Sherlock took John’s hand and placing it on his aching need. John pumped the brunette’s erection at a fast pace, unaware of any of it. 

“That’s it.” Sherlock moaned.

Meanwhile, Greg was thrusting in hard and fast inside John, bruising the young man’s hips. John let out wanton moans trying to ignore his own aching need but damn was it hard -literally. Sherlock nibbled on his neck, placing a hand under his chin before moving it through his hair.

“You need to come?” 

John could only nod, letting out a strangled moan as Greg hit his prostate, that was when Mycroft walked over, undoing his trousers. John was made to look up at the redhead; he was face to cock and hungry for it, “Before you can come I need to be taken care of.”

John inhaled a deep breath and didn’t hesitate to take Mycroft into his mouth. Sherlock wrapped his hand around his own penis along with John’s, pumping them at a steady pace. John cupped Mycroft’s ball sac, massaging it as he moved his tongue around the head.

“You really love taking cock.”

Greg dug his nails into John’s hips as he came into the condom. He didn’t pull out right away, but John wouldn’t have noticed as he was more focused on Mycroft than anything. Since he got off on watching, it didn’t take long for him to shove his penis down John’s throat and release. John swallowed all of it as Sherlock slid off the cock ring. Sherlock kept pumping both their cocks. pulling John in for a kiss.

“Mmm..” John moaned biting his lip, “I’m close.”

“Then come for us.” 

John came screaming and that was enough to push Sherlock over the edge, he came only seconds later. John caught his breath but couldn’t move, his body languid. Greg and Mycroft were cleaning up when John finally got up, he should have felt some kind of shame like he usually did but he didn’t.


	20. Bella/John/Winters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to post this but.. I changed my mind. I wrote it well over a year ago and it was edit too.
> 
> I only wrote it because I was bored and of course I really like John. (If you haven't noticed yet) And yes it is a self-insert, I was really bored (I do mean really bored).
> 
> I am posting it due to lack of completing any request though all I need to do is get the Sherlock/Lestrade edit and my new beta can help with that. Since my other beta still sick and has writers block Well.. I am just babbling aren't I? Yes, I am and need to stop.
> 
> It's strange I am not sure I want a review in this, though this would not be the first self-insert I have posted.
> 
> Here goes nothing. I have no idea how good it really is.

The day had been fairly normal at least, that is until they ran into Sherlock and John in the park. Bella had been trying to get John’s attention, but it wasn’t working. It also meant she lost a bet with Ash and Bella hated to lose money to him, but this time they hadn’t bet money. Once back at the flat she started towards her bedroom.

“Bella.”

She turned towards him, “I won the bet. That means you do what I want for tonight.”

She let out a sigh, “So it does.”

Ash walked up to her and moved his hand across her cheek, “How about you put on that sexy costume I bought you.”

Bella swallowed hard only able to nod, Ash moved away and she stumbled to her bedroom. Her mind and heart racing at the idea, of course she be lying if she denied that she wanted this. Ever since Bella had met him almost seven years ago she was attracted to him. Ash had always been the more dominant of the two but Bella was naturally submissive -most of the time. She preferred it, there was something about it that just made her body quiver with uncontrollable desire.

Bella went into her walk in closet going through her costumes that she had gotten over the past few years. She found her demon costume the last one Ash had bought a month ago while they were out. For six of the seven years they had known each other they had a friends with benefits relationship. Ash hadn’t dated since he lost his partner six years ago and Bella couldn’t find a man she liked or a woman for that matter.

She slipped off her coat and black laced top, removing her black bra. She then slipped on the red top that looked like it went to a bikini. After removing her skirt and tights she put on a skin tight red micromini with feather trim skirt. Bella slide her hands down her nearly slender body adjusting her breast so they would stay in the top. 

Bella then pulled her red heels out of the shoe rack slipping them on before fixing her hair. Sometimes losing a bet wasn’t a bad thing and tonight was one of those cases. She took a deep breath and walked out to the den. The lights had been dimmed and Ash had brought out a few toys, lighting a candle or two.

He was sitting on the couch leaning back with his arms across the back of the couch, Ash gestured her over and naturally she stood in front of him, “On your knees.” he ordered.

She placed her hands on his knees getting down on hers. Bella pupils dilated when Ash leaned in tracing his thumb along Bella’s lips. He smirked moving one hand to his trousers and unbuttoning them leaning back, pulling his rock hard cock out. Bella licked her lips, “I don’t think I need to tell you what to do.”

She moved closer, smiling wrapping her hand around it. She like the feel of Ash’s cock in her hand; up until their first time she had never taken anyone that big before. Ash was twice the size of her ex-husband; She licked the shaft before wrapping her lips around the head. Bella moved her tongue around it listening to her flat mates moans. Ash grabbed her long brown hair roughly, just the way she liked it and forced his cock deeper into her mouth. 

She gagged at first but resumed to suck on his penis as he faced fucked her, Bella let out a muffled moan as he went down her throat. “You like that don’t you slut?” 

Bella couldn’t responded since her mouth was filled with his cock; She held onto his legs until he released his grip on her. Bella fell back on her ass catching her breath, “Get up here.”

She got up on his lap, her knees hitting the back of the couch. Ash wrapped one hand the back of Bella neck, brushing his lips against hers. She moaned as he pulled her closer with his other arm that was wrapped around her torso. Bella could feel his erection pressed against her groin area; she spotted the black and red leather cuffs with a blindfold next to it on the table next to the couch.

“W..what do you have planned?” She stuttered.

Ash gave her a soft kiss and grabbed the black silk blindfold next to the cuffs. “That is for me to know and you to find out.” After she couldn’t see anything Ash laid her back helping her up after and sitting her on the couch.

Bella groaned as her wrist were fastened together by the cuffs; she was now at the mercy of the other. He had moved away and came back not too long after. Ash kneeled in front of her putting his hand under her chin, “You remember your safe word?”

“Yes.”

He placed a ball gag into her mouth and secured it behind her head. Ash slide his hands up her thighs under her skirt grabbing onto her thong and sliding them off of her. She leaned back onto the couch moaning when she felt his thumb lightly rubbing her clit. Bella moaned through the gag, she waited for him to probe her with his fingers. Ash inserted a finger into her wet, juicy pussy. He pulled her closer to the edge, Bella gasp when his tongue made contact with her clut. She pulled at the cuffs, throwing her head back moaning through the gag as her body hummed in pleasure.

Ash added a second finger pushing his fingers in deeper, “You love to be treated like a common whore, don’t you?”

“Yes.” She said through the gag. It was muffled and just barely understandable but he knew what she said.

When the doorbell rang Bella whimpered at the lost of contact, He stood up, “Who is it?” 

“It’s John, I need to talk to Bella.” he said through the door. The man had timing that was for sure so Ash removed the gag, “What you want to do?” 

She wanted him to walk in and see her like this but she had no clue if this turned him on. “Let him in.” Ash took the blindfold off and covered himself up before going to answer the door. He made eye contact with John, grinning. “Please come in.”

The doctor got a strange feeling as he looked into the others eyes. John entered the flat and stopped when he saw Bella on the couch. His heart raced, palpitating as he looked her over taking in every detail. He didn't know she was handcuffed. Johns flaccid penis started to come to life as he could see Bella’s cunt.

“We weren't expecting you.” Ash said, slyly.

“I c..can see that." John’s cheeks were flushed bright red, he muttered under his breath saying, "I hate when Sherlock’s right.”

Ash looked at Bella who nodded, and he walked over to the front door, locking it. John turned suddenly unsure of what was going on and before could figure it out, let alone object he was pushed onto the couch. 

The male detective then leaned in grabbing him by the lapel of his shirt, slamming his lips to the blonde. John moaned into the kiss grabbing onto Winters arms, gasping as a tongue slipped past his lips. He closed his eyes tilting his head to the side as the kiss deepened. When the other pulled away John whimpered and didn’t notice Winters helping Bella up. She was forced on her knees in front of John, he didn’t say anything unable to find the words.

Ash stood over Bella holding onto her hair, “I bet you want his fat cock in your mouth, don’t you?”

“Yes.” she moaned out as her breathing hitched.

John swallowed hard, biting his bottom lip as Ash walked behind the couch. He leaned in next to John’s ear saying, “How about you let the slut have a taste of your cock? I know you want to feel her mouth around it.”

The blonde let out strangled moan unable to fully comprehend what was going on. He fidget as Winters moved his hand down the front of his button up shirt and slowly undoing it. John should have been bothered by all this and questioning it but he was too horny to care. He moved his shaky hands down to his trousers undoing them quickly but not quick enough for Bella. She waited on permission from her partner -which she got before wrapping her mouth around his aching need with a bit of help. John grabbed onto the couch as she moved her tongue around his shaft.

“Oh my..” he gasp.

Ash kneeled behind his flat mate moving his hand under her skirt pushing two of his fingers in her pussy. She gasp her mouth still wrapped around the doctors erection; John held onto her hair as he moved cock inside her mouth. He went as deep as he could and held back from coming in her mouth now. It had been too long since he had been with anyone, way too long.

“I better get our guest a cock ring.” 

Bella whimpered at the lost contact with Ash but didn’t focus on it too long since John was still face fucking her. John let go of his grip on her hair pulling out before he came in her mouth. He didn’t want this to end just yet even though he had no idea what Ash had planned, it was clear who was in charge.The other had come back quickly with the leather cock ring which he quickly slide over John’s aching need.

Bella was grabbed by the arm, pulled up and laid back on the couch. Ash looked over at John and without much hesitation he got on his knees moving his hand along her wet cunt. Bella shifted moaning as the cuffs dug into her back though her main focus was John’s fingers that were inside her. She let out a low gasp closing her eyes tight exclaiming, “Oh god.” John had started lick her out.

The shorter male placed his lips against Bella’s forcing his tongue past her lips, She let out wanton moan as Ash moved his hand under her shirt, fondling her breast before rubbing the tip of her nipple with his finger. She let out a moan bucking her hips towards John, The desire growing to have both of them and she didn’t know how much longer she could wait.

John sat up and pulled Bella onto his lap, pulling into her a kiss as she moved against him. John undid her top tossing it to the floor, He trace his hand along her neck down to her breast cupping it. Bella moaned as he rubbed her nipple sucking on the other. Ash sat behind her and applied to a small amount to his fingers. He then pushed a finger in her arse hole making her gasp as she was kissing John. 

John pulled away from the kiss to see the detective behind her probing her hole. He resumed kissing down her neck to her breast and sucking on her nipple while teasing the other. John moved back up placing a soft kiss against her lips pushing his tongue past her lips, he ran his hand through her hair. She didn’t know to focus between the kiss and Ash probing her tender hole, between the two she was close to coming.

She let out a weak moan whispering in french. “Se il vous plaît prenez-moi.”

John wasn’t aware that she could speak french but before he could say anything, he heard Ash say to him. “Lay back.”

Bella moved off of him with the help of her flat mate; the cuffs were removed as John got on his back.  
After Bella shared an open mouth kiss with Ash she then got over John. As their lips met John moaned into the kiss his hands move up from her thigh tracing his hand along her soft skin. He stopped at her succulent breast moving his thumb over her left nipple as she nibbled on his neck. The other detective went to the room to grab the condoms.

John sucked on one of her nipples while still teasing the other, after he was done she moved down unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way before pulling off the lower half of his clothes. When Winters came back out he handed a condom to Bella who ripped the package open pulling it out. She slowly removed the ring before slipping over the condom and moving back up to eye level with the doctor.

She leaned in giving him a kiss moving her hand down touching his penis lining it up with her pussy. John grabbed onto her hips and pushed himself into her. Meanwhile the shorter male had removed his clothes getting behind Bella; John stopped moving so that Ash could pushed into Bella from behind into her arse. Ash lined up with her hole and started to slowly push stopping when she froze up in pain. 

“Ah..” She whimpered.

After Ash bottom out John resumed thrusting hard into her. When he stopped moving Ash started to thrust inside her at a fast brutal pace. John started to rub Bella clit while sucking on her nipple.

“Oh yes, ah..” she gasped. 

Her orgasm racking her body; Bella’s whole body seized up as she came unable to control from screaming out. She arched her back throwing her head back as she tighten around both their cocks which frayed the last of John’s nerve; his penis pulsed inside her as he came groaning loudly. The shorter male made a few more thrust and he came as well. 

She could barely move as she laid on top of John, she listen to his heart beat race. Hers raced just as fast as his only focus on the fact that she had just had sex with John not fully sure he had consented.


	21. John/Greg (Insert from 'Story of My Life')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oral sex in the Shower.

The next morning John stirred opening his eyes feeling a warmth next to him. ‘I’m getting too old to sleep on a couch’, John thought as he leaned on his arm rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He than looked at up a bit to see it was Greg. He was still asleep at least John assumed he was. The blonde looked towards the telly to see it was on the movie main menu. They must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. John slowly inched his way forward away from the body he was spooned against as he didn't want to wake Greg. He must not have been as stealthy as he thought or Greg felt the loss of body heat against his chest for the detective opened his eyes.

“Morning.” Greg said with a smile.

John returned the smile, “Morning. I hope you slept well.”

The detective grinned as he rolled onto his back while pulling John bodily up to rest on top of his chest. John parted his lips to speak but Greg quickly stopped any words from escaping as he leaned forward to touch his young lover’s lips with his own. John moaned as Greg threaded his right hand through his hair, massaging his scalp with his fingertips, while his left hand trailed down his back to press into the dip in his lower back, pressing their morning hardons together. John moaned as their lips moved against each other. The kiss was sweet and savory...tender. Neither wanted to take it further than kissing at the moment so they basked in the pleasure of feeling the elated emotions last night’s discussion brought to the surface.

Greg pulled away smiling, “This was the best night of sleep I have had in three years.”

John grinned, “I’d ask why that is, but I already know the answer.”

Greg chuckled, “How about I make breakfast? I have some time before I have to go to work. Eggs and toast are my specialty.” Greg winked while dramatically puffing out his chest.

“Sounds good.” John said laughingly as he got off Greg, “I should go take a shower while you showcase that cooking prowess of yours. Unless you need to take one too.” John raised an eyebrow as a coy smirk graced his features.

The detective looked towards the clock and smiled at the knowledge that he had ample time to indulge in a fantasy of John he’d been nursing for the past few days. He stood up, grasping the hand John offered, and started to lead John towards the bathroom down the hall. John was a bit hesitant as Greg turned on the bathroom light while giving no sign that he was heading back towards the kitchen. 

He cleared his throat quietly while questioningly asking, “Greg? What are you-”

“You can’t tell me you’ve never taken a shower with someone before. Pull the other one! Have you looked in the mirror mate? You're bloody gorgeous.” Greg said.

John stuttered, feeling his face heat up from the flattery, “Yes, I just...despite what was said last night, I just thought you’d want to take this slower. You know, after the rock to your door bit.”

Greg grinned as he brought John close until they were pressed together before Greg spun them around, pinning John to the bathroom door. He placed his hand under John’s chin raising his head up until they made eye contact. Greg slowly leaned forward until their lips met making John moan instantly at the touch of Greg’s soft lips against his own. As their lips moved against each other's John held lightly onto Greg’s sides, his fingers using Greg’s belt loops to pull their hips right against each other. Feeling Greg’s hardening cock against his sent a shiver down his spine. One of Greg’s hands moved to the back of John’s neck while the other rested on his lower back pressing them even closer than John thought possible. God, he did not want this to end. No one had made him feel so loved and wanted in his life. It was dizzying how much he not only wanted, but felt like he ‘needed’ Greg.

They pulled away for air, their lips only inches apart, “I am not going to let her interfere with what is happening between us. No matter how fast it seems like it may be moving.”

John smiled, “I’d be daft to let her stop me from enjoying whatever you're happy and willing to give me.”

The student pulled Greg in for another kiss by entangling his hand in the detective’s salt pepper hair. If he wasn’t careful they would end up going further than John was ready for but the feeling of their lips locked in a kiss was addicting. He would never be able to get enough of the feel of Greg’s lips against his...the softness, the way he tugged ever so gently on his lower lip, the taste that was uniquely Greg. It was going to be hard for John walk away from these welcoming arms and go home today. Greg pulled away, “Before we get too far...we should take that shower.”

“Right.” John said glancing towards the frosted glass that held the promise of seeing Greg with hot, steamy water streaming down his muscles chest and lower. John snapped out of his thoughts, blushing. Moments like this reminded him that he was a virgin, but, if the fates smiled down on him, he wouldn't be in the foreseeable future. If anyone was to show him what it was to be fully sexually enlightened, he wanted it to be Greg.

He stared while Greg turned his back to him and tugged the undershirt he slept in over his head, giving John a view of his back. John bit the inside of his cheek to keep the moan from escaping as Greg pushed both his trousers and pants off his hips, letting them pool at his feet. Greg turned the water on before looking over his shoulder. Seeing that John was immobile due to excitement, nervousness, or fright, Greg decided to have pity on his inexperienced lover.

“This would be the part where you take your clothes off. Unless you want to just enjoy the show?” Greg smirked before turning to face John, giving him a full view of him in all his naked glory, cock fully erect and straining for John’s touch. 

John’s eyes widened at the sight before him. He knew Greg was fit from the field work his job demanded of him, but knowing it and seeing it were two different things. Though it wasn't his first view of his cock thanks to his impromptu blow job the night before, it was his first time seeing it in proper lighting so he could appreciate just how large it was. His hands itched to touch and caress the velvety skin, but kept his composure. Greg, seeing John’s slight nervousness, aimed to push him the last step.

“Ok, love. Guess it's a one-man show this morning,” while stepping into the shower and letting his hand trail down to his hard cock, giving it a few tugs before letting a groan fall from his lips. He glanced at John to see his eyes harden and his hands yank his shirt over his head.

“One-man show my arse! Budge off!” John said as he jerked the button free on his trousers and tugged them down his legs. Stepping inside, he turned towards Greg and slapped the hands away from their stroking.

“This is mine and mine only. If you need to get off I will very happily accommodate you whenever and wherever you feel the urge.” John said as he slowly stroked the harden length that strained towards his hips. Greg closed his eyes and moaned as the feeling of pleasure shot up his spine from his cock and pure need pooled in his groin. John may be naive when it came to actual penetrative sex, but he was far from be able to make a man’s knees weak with desire. It was time he reminded Greg that he was also a force to be reckoned with.

“Anywhere...anytime...my Inspector. Just say the word and I’ll bend over your desk with my arse prepared nice and pretty for your cock. I’ll suck you off in the back of your patrol car, letting you fog up the windows before coming down my throat,” John whispered seductively in Greg’s ear as he sped up his strokes. Greg groaned as his need for release grew, his arms strained against the shower door and wall keeping him upright. He had no idea John not only knew how to dirty talk, but was fucking fantastic at it.

John tightened his grip on Greg’s cock earning himself a choked cry from the man. “I want you to think of me when you're sitting at your desk. Imagine me at your feet while you're desperately trying to not seem you’re about to cum with me licking your balls before taking your delicious cock into my mouth. Have I told you how much I love the taste of your cock?”

Greg panted heavily, “Oh fuck, John. Please. I’m almost there.”

John twisted his wrist with every pull and huskily breathed into Greg’s ear, “I can’t wait until I get to feel that massive, hard, hot cock pulsing in me. I know you'll end up turning me into a sexual deviant...wanting your cock, needing your cock with every waking thought. But yours...only ever yours.”

Greg’s back arched as he painted John’s stomach with his release. He leaned his forehead onto John’s before cupping his jaw in his hands and kissing the man he was falling for hard and fast. Pulling away he glanced down John’s body to fully appreciate the young, fit specimen he had at his fingertips. Seeing John’s cock for the first time, his mouth watered at the sight of the hard, pulsing length pressed against his hip.

“Oh Doctor, seems like you have quite a big problem that needs my attention.”

Before John could contemplate the nickname that was bestowed on him, Greg dropped to his knees and engulfed John’s cock in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the head and licking the precome that leaked out the slit.

“Holy shit,” John gripped the back of Greg’s head as the sensations overwhelmed him, “How the fuck are you this good for never being with a guy?” John moaned loudly as Greg reached down and cupped his balls, fondling and pulling on them gently.

Greg pulled off with a loud pop while looking up through his eyelashes, “I had a rather impressive teacher last night that had me thinking of all sorts of ways to repay him.” John groaned as he massaged Greg’s scalp, “Oh please have your revenge. I warn you that you already have me on edge. I won't last long.”

“Then I best see how fast I can make you come undone,” Greg replied as he let his fingers stroke John’s hard shaft, the hot water from the shower cascading down John’s back as Greg had switched their positions earlier. Licking the sensitive underside of John’s cock, he placed wet open kisses along the length before swallowing him down and letting his nose brush against John’s dark blonde curls.

“Ooohhhh….fuck me Inspector. Your tongue is magnificent.” John let his head fall back as he felt his orgasm start pooling low in his abs. Greg hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down. Reaching behind John’s balls, he trailed a finger down John’s crack until he felt his puckered entrance. Allowing the water to lubricate his finger, he massaged the ring of muscle over and over until John was writhing and moaning above him. Pressing down, he felt the muscles give and his finger breached the entrance and all he could feel was a hot, tight channel squeezing his finger. Imagining his cock inside John’s arse, feeling the velvet walls tighten on him made him hard and wanting.

Greg pushed his mouth down on John’s rock hard cock until he felt him hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag before he relaxed his throat and was able to let John’s cock slide further down his throat. He pumped his finger in and out of John’s arse, searching for the spot he read about. He knew when he found it when John shouted and arched his back, thrusting his cock into Greg’s mouth.

“Oh God! Yes! There! Fuck…again!” Greg looked up to see John with a look of pure unadulterated pleasure on his flushed face. He pressed repeatedly against the bundle of nerves again as he swallowed around the cock being shoved down his throat.

“I'm about...about to...Greg...ahhhh!” John screamed as his orgasm shook his very soul and he felt Greg swallowing every drop of cum that shot out of him. His knees gave out just as Greg let his spent cock slip from his lips. 

Standing up, they grinned at one another before John said rather cheekily, “Let me thank whoever was the one to teach you your oral skills. He must be pretty spectacular himself.”

“Oh shut it you git,” Greg laughed. John smiled lovingly up at Greg, “I could really get used to this...you, me, everything. You might be stuck with me, Inspector.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way, Doctor.” Greg huskily said as he drew his lover in for quick embrace.

Their shower became one of gentle caresses as they washed each other while peppering kisses over chests, backs, necks, and faces. Looking into each other’s eyes, they knew there was no going back for them. They found what they had been looking for in a partner and would fight anyone that tried to come between them.


	22. Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade/John Watson (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert from 'Love Me Like You Do'
> 
> My current Co-writer wrote this, so all the credit goes to Teithril.

John looked towards Mycroft and saw the sizeable bulge pressing against his zipper. Turning his head he saw Greg shifting uncomfortably in his chair, the telltale sign that the erection that had begun to lessen during their talk come back full force at the intensity of his perusals of the two men. His mouth watered at the sight. Only two pairs of trousers separated him from the two hard cocks begging for his mouth and arse. John smiled at the thought.

Mycroft looked back at John, “I take it I already know your answer.” John’s smile widened as the action of him standing released the two men from their restrained positions. Within seconds they were both pressed against John, each attacking the side of his neck with desperate open-mouthed kisses. John’s head fell back against Greg’s shoulder as his hand reached up to grasp the back of Mycroft’s neck. A moan escaped his lips as the men sucked marks of ownership on him, one under his right ear and one on the left side of his neck.

The sensations of them licking on his sensitive neck made John buck his hips forward into Mycroft’s and feel the hardened length press against his. “Oh fuck me,” he whispered at the feel of the pleasured friction jolted up his spine.

Greg breathlessly chuckled, “That’s the idea, love. Now,” he grasped John’s hand in his, “let’s move this somewhere more comfortable.” Mycroft hummed his agreement and took John’s free hand in his as they made their way towards their bedroom. John’s breathing hitched at the sight of the King-sized bed in front of him causing Mycroft to press his chest into John’s back and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Care to give us a personal demonstration of your yoga abilities, love? Greg and I would be most delighted to see what you’ve been hiding from us.” John turned around, wrapping his arms around Mycroft’s neck, “I would much rather be pinned to the bed with your cock in my mouth if that's alright with you.”

Before Mycroft could form a response, John attacked Mycroft with a kiss that quickly became heated and intense. Mycroft pried open John’s lips with his and explored John’s mouth with his tongue. He tasted of tea, mint, and something that was uniquely John. It was addicting and he couldn't get enough.

Greg watched as his husband’s hands trailed down John’s back, skimming over firm arse cheeks before massaging them causing them to grind their erections together. Twin groans of pleasure echoed in the room as the two men licked and massaged one another's tongues while savoring the friction that their small thrusts caused.

Greg moved to stand behind John, letting his erection press into the crease of John’s arse that was barely covered by the thin yoga material. John pulled away from the kiss, pressing back to feel more of the tantalizing cock against him, “Oh God, Greg!” as said man took control, reaching down, and pulling John’s shirt over his head while Mycroft leaned down and licked the nipple that enticed him.

“Bloody hell! I need you both. Please,” John begged the two. Immediately he was pushed backwards, falling onto the bed with a bounce. Greg grasped John’s tight yoga pants and yanked them down. Gasps escaped the husbands as they were entranced with the sight of a very naked John lying before them. In his effort to further tease the men, John purposely “forgot” to wear anything underneath his yoga attire. His cock was hard and glistening with precome as it leaked onto his stomach, jumping and twitching at the heated stares coming from both men. As John waited for his lovers to come back to the moment, he reached down and grasped his cock.

“I guess I’ll start by myself,” he said, letting his thumb swipe the swollen head over and over. Pleasure coursed through his body and he gasped. He let his other hand wander down to fondle both his balls and the sensitive perineum behind them.

“Uhhh...Mycroft...Greg...so good,” he cried as his hand began to speed up his strokes, “Mmmm. Yes! Yes...uhhh.” John’s exclamation shook both men from their trances as they yanked their shirts over their heads before falling on either side of John. 

Needing to take control back, Greg grabbed the hands that were fondling and stroking and pinned them above John’s head. Leaning over the man, Greg bent down letting his husky voice taunt, “You, my dear little tease, will pay for that bit of taunting.” He bit John’s lower lip, sucking the sting away when John jumped and moaned.

Greg stepped back from the bed and unbuttoned his trousers, letting the material fall to pool at his feet. Stepping out of his trousers he came to stand behind Mycroft, who had joined him. Reaching around he unzipped his husband's trousers and pulled out the hard cock that pressed against the seams. Slowly stroking the shaft before ending with a twist of his wrist on the engorged head, Greg pumped his hand while using his free hand to push the trousers off so both men were naked and available for John’s viewing. Mycroft gasped at Greg’s firm caresses.

John’s jaw dropped at the beautiful sight of two muscled and hard bodies that not only wanted him, but would soon be filling him. Seeing Greg stroke his husband’s impressive length made him harden further and shiver with envy. He wanted to touch the warm, hard length and bring the man to orgasm.

Greg stopped his strokes and motioned for Mycroft to kneel at John’s hips as he straddled John’s chest. “John, you have an issue with showing respect to authority. I have half a mind to handcuff you to the bed,” John’s eyes widened in excitement at the thought, “but we'll save that for next time. Instead….open.”

The commanding tone of Greg’s voice caught John off guard and he shivered at the steel in which Greg spoke to him. Without hesitating, John opened his mouth. His eyes traveled down Greg’s body until they rested on the cock before him. It was long, thick, and heavy. It made his arse clench at the hope of having that huge dick fill him and his mouth began to water as he desperately wanted it on his tongue. Greg braced himself on his hands before he fed himself into John’s waiting mouth.

Greg groaned at the feel of John’s tongue lapping at his precome before massaging the sensitive vein along the underside of his shaft. He thrusted, gently at first, as John hollows his cheeks as he sucked.

“Holy fuck, John...yes….YES! Suck me like that. Your mouth is so hot...so wet...I want to come down your throat. Have you taste me and drink my come down.” Greg’s eyes closed as his thrusting grew harder and faster. “Uhh! So good...you feel so good.”

John shouted around the cock in his mouth as Mycroft spread his cheeks and ran his tongue along his puckered entrance. Lapping and licking at the sensitive flesh, Mycroft speared his tongue and breached the muscle. John cried out in ecstasy as pleasure assaulted his body. Spreading his legs wider, he pushed down onto Mycroft’s face, wordlessly begging for more.

Mycroft added a finger alongside his tongue to stretch the hole for their enjoyment. One finger became two and he sucked around the scissoring digits, both lubricating and distracting John from any discomfort. Mycroft soon lifted his head as he added a third that was drenched in lubrication and, as John pressed down on his fingers fucking himself while sucking on Greg's cock, Mycroft spread the slick lubricant into John's entrance. Mycroft ran a hand up Greg’s back, their signal to move into position.

Greg eased himself out of John’s mouth with a wet pop and Mycroft removed his fingers from John’s stretched and lubed arsehole. Feeling empty and needy, John groaned and wiggled his arse to tempt either man back to fuck him.

“On your hands and knees,” Greg ordered. John sprang to obey as Mycroft knelt in front of him, his cock bobbing and glistening with his desire. Though he wasn't as big as Greg, John wanted the impressive dick in his mouth. He needed to know how it tasted. But before he could lean forward to take it, Greg grabbed his hips and positioned his lubricated erection at John’s entrance. Feeling the blunt head press against him, he whimpered and pressed back seeking the hot flesh that would stretch him and fill him.

“Is this what you’ve been fantasizing about John? Me filling you, fucking your tight arse while Myc fucks your willing and eager mouth? Did you pleasure yourself to that image? Did you come at the thought of me flooding your insides with my come while you drink Myc’s down?” John flushed in need at the images Greg’s words invoked and nodded his head frantically.

“Tell us, John...tell us before Mycroft fucks your mouth,” Greg said as he breached John’s arse with his swollen and leaking cock. He kept his thrusts shallow as John threw his head back, groaning loudly at the feeling of being filled.

“I want you to fuck my arse Greg! Uhh! More...yes! I want to feel you fill me so I can’t move tomorrow. I want Mycroft to fuck my mouth and make me hoarse. I want to taste him, suck him, lick him, and drink him. Please….please! Give it all to me. Stop teasing me!” John cried out in both pleasure and frustration.

“As you wish, our dear John,” Mycroft said as he gripped John’s jaw, opening his mouth wide as he thrust his cock into John’s waiting mouth. As John hollowed his cheeks once more and sucked the hard length as it bobbed in and out of his mouth, he moaned in satisfaction. Mycroft added his groan as the hum vibrated through his cock and sent heat and lust pooling into his stomach.

Greg smiled at the sight of his husband thrusting into John’s mouth while his hands ran through John’s hair. Greg stilled his hips briefly before angling himself and thrusting sharply into John, assaulting John’s prostate repeatedly. John screamed around the cock in his mouth at the intense pleasure surging up his spine while the thrusting shoved Mycroft’s cock deeper into John’s mouth and down his throat.

“More Greg...he wants more,” Mycroft said to his husband. They grinned as Greg redoubled his thrusting, hitting John’s bundle of nerves expertly with each plunge into John’s tight channel.

“Oh God John...you’re so unbelievably tight...so hot...so good. Seeing you...suck on Myc...while I pound...into your tight arse...is so fucking hot. Uhh!” Greg reached around and grasped John’s erect and leaking cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

John moaned and sucked harder on Mycroft’s cock, causing the man to become erratic and grip John’s head and jaw. Mycroft hoarsely exclaimed, “Almost, John. Almost…..uhhhhhh!”

John swallowed the bitter release as it flooded his mouth, determined not to lose a single drop. He continue to suck and milk the last of Mycroft’s come from his softening cock. Mycroft drew back and John moaned his pleasure with his suddenly free mouth.

“Ahh Greg! Fuck...more...harder. Yes! There...THERE!” His balls drew up as Greg hit his prostate with a harsh and deep thrust, his strokes bringing him close to completion.

“Yes...yes...YES...Greg! Greg...I’m...I’m…” John shouted as his release took hold of his body and he came in thick spurts across the duvet as his channel clenched repeatedly around Greg’s cock. The tightness and the sound of John’s release was too much for Greg as he groaned as he came. flooding John’s insides with hot come.

As they came down from their highs, Greg pulled out of John and watched as a trickle of his come leaked out of John’s arse. He pressed his finger to the puckered and red entrance and pushed it back in, causing John to moan in both pleasure and soreness.

Falling down behind John, Greg pulled him to his chest. Mycroft pressed into John’s chest and both men wrapped their arms around their young lover. Placing chaste kisses on John’s jaw and temples, the two men stared in wonder at what they just did...what their relationship just morphed into. They couldn't ask for a better partner and their rather exceptional bout of intimacy proved they were right in wanting John to join them.

“Thank you,” John whispered before falling asleep wrapped in the arms of his two older lovers.


	23. Greg Lestrade x John Watson (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insert from 'Story of my life'

Greg pulled John to him onto his lap, the younger man automatically straddling the detective while placing his hands on his shoulders. Greg let his nose run along the side of John’s neck until he trailed his tongue along the sensitive skin underneath John’s ear if the sharp intake of air from John was any indication. He drew the earlobe into his mouth, sucking on the flesh before biting down gently causing a moan to escape John’s lips. Huskily, Greg whispered into John’s ear, letting his breath tickle the short hair on John’s neck and send shivers down his spine, “But enough talking, my dear, sexy Doctor. I’ve been dreaming of you all day and was rather difficult to do my job with a half hard cock torturing me.”

John groaned at the image burning itself into his mind, “And that’s my fault, Inspector?” Greg nibbled on the skin under John’s jaw that was teasing him as he ran his hands up and down John’s toned back.  
“Oh God yes it was. What am I supposed to think about after seeing you come apart in the shower this morning and then having you text me this afternoon? I was bloody lucky that Sherlock wasn't around when you teased me with a rather lovely fantasy of you under my desk.”

John tilted his head to the side to give Greg better access to his sensitive neck, “Mmmmm…yes. We really must make that a reality. But until then,” he said as he looked Greg in the eyes, “How about we focus on the here and now? And the here and now says that I want you to take me and have your utter way with me. So every step I take reminds me of you.” 

John pushed Greg back on the bed, leaned in, and pressed his lips to the detective’s soft lips. The detective shook off his surprise at John’s words and tightened his embrace on John’s small frame as their lips moved against one another. The younger lover pressed his body against Greg, longing to be close to him and needing to feel the heat radiating from the older man’s body. The slick feeling of their lips together made John remember their shower and how they couldn't get enough of the taste of one another. 

As the two kissed, Greg pulled John close by using the belt loops on his trousers. Feeling John’s erection press against his, he started to rut against him as their kisses quickly became more and more passionate, desperate, lustful, and full of need. The detective pulled away long enough to flip their positions and pin John’s arms above his head. John’s cock jumped at the ease in which Greg manhandled and controlled him, but didn’t get a chance to respond before Greg resumed snogging the young man. 

Greg's left hand kept John’s wrist pinned down as they kissed like there was no tomorrow…as if they needed to memorize the other's taste before it was taken away. The detective moved his free hand down the side of John’s body as he moved his tongue along John’s lips, begging for entrance. John parted his lips granting his lover access with Greg’s hand stopping at the button on the front of John’s trousers. Hearing John’s moan of frustration and seeing him thrust his hips into the air, desperate for the necessary friction to alleviate the pressure growing in his hardening cock, Greg quickly undid the button and zipper, giving himself enough room to slip his hand into John’s pants. John keened as Greg’s hand brushed against the head of his semi-hard member. The sounds of pleasure pouring out of John were muffled as Greg explored his mouth, mapping out the wet cavern with his tongue while he palm John’s aching need as it became fully erect.

The blonde moaned as Greg kissed along his jawline down to his neck planting soft kisses to his tender flesh. His whole body flowing with desire as Greg sucked on his lower neck, marking him, and earning a whimper from his younger lover. John thrust his harden cock into Greg’s hand, closing his eyes, and letting the pleasure take over his body. The experience of being with man like this was new for him. Yes, he had taken a shower with Greg only hours ago but that had felt different. It left him desiring more, so much more. He was addicted to Greg like a drug addict was to cocaine. John could and never would get enough of Greg’s touch. 

The detective moved his hand which had been pinning John’s wrist to the bed down, caressing John’s chest and side till it joined his other hand at the bottom of John’s jumper and undershirt. He removed the offending garments with the help of John, who couldn’t get it off fast enough. John long for skin to skin contact with his inspector again and Greg wanted nothing to hinder his view of his lover. When Greg leaned back in and their lips met, John moaned into the kiss, high on the electric feeling of pleasure racing through his body with every touch of their heated skin against one another. Never ceasing its teasing strokes on John’s erection and eliciting whimpers with each twist of his wrist, Greg moved his free hand its way up John’s side stopping when he reached the blonde’s nipple. Circling his thumb around the hardened nub, he gave it a pinch, making John groan into the kiss and move closer to him, holding on to his sides lightly.

John moved his hands to the middle of Greg’s shirt, wasting no time in unbuttoning it and letting it slip from the detective’s shoulders before sliding down his back to the floor. They pulled away for air, their lips still touching while breathing heavily before resuming snogging each other. This time it was more frantic as all the sexual frustration they had been holding back started to let loose. John manage to find a way to flip them again, using the momentum to his advantage as he stripped Greg of his trousers. After pulling Greg’s pants off he moved back up placing a kiss to his lover’s lips while palming Greg fully erect cock. The feel of hot velvet steel making John moan at the thought of it being inside him soon. Greg threw his head back at the hand stroking his cock with a firm grip, making his vision go momentarily white.

John pulled away, nearly breathless, “I expected you to be nervous,Inspector.”

Greg smiled, “I am but, it isn’t going to stop me.” 

John didn’t want to hint at his inexperience and, at least for the moment, Greg hadn’t seem to figure it out. It wasn’t as if John hadn’t tried before, but he had backed out both times. It never felt right before…but being here with Greg, John couldn't imagine anything more right in his life. It probably sounded crazy, but he had never felt this much desire to be with someone. Even when John attempted to be fully intimate with Kaylan, he always hesitated at the last moment. It had never felt right and John could never explain it to Kaylan. He still couldn’t, but John had given up on trying understand it. After all that was all in the past. Greg was his future.

He had a gorgeous detective below him who was willing and ready. John really hoped his nervousness wouldn’t show. He really didn't want to have to admit his inexperience to Greg. His mind started to worry. ‘What if Greg didn't want to be with a virgin? What if he expected John to know things? What if he asked what positions or moves he preferred?’ John mentally shook his head to clear his wildly spiraling thoughts. He wouldn't think about the negatives that could happen. He would take and enjoy every minute Greg gave him...no matter how long or short that may be.

John moved down Greg’s torso, placing open-mouth kisses on every inch of the man’s stomach and dipping his tongue into Greg's navel while said man writhed on the bed from the sensations. Placing one last kiss on Greg’s hip bone, he trailed lower until his cheek nuzzled Greg’s cock. Glancing up at Greg’s face through lust-hazed eyes, John licked along the sensitive underside of Greg’s shaft eliciting a moaned from the man as his balls were fondled and open-mouthed kisses were placed along his heated length. John’s tongue swirled around the sensitive head and licked the drops of precome that glistened on the tip. The detective groaned, moving his hips towards John as he thrusted deep into John’s tight, wet mouth.

As he worked Greg’s cock in and out of his mouth, deeper and deeper each time, he gazed up to see Greg’s face flushed with pleasure. John enjoyed seeing his lover coming undone, knowing he, and he alone, was the one to bring that look of bliss to his face. Not wanting Greg to come too soon, he released Greg’s cock with a wet pop and one final lick. Despite wanting to see the man come undone, he desperately needed to feel Greg come undone inside him.

The detective pulled John up to his chest before gently pushing John back on the bed. Using a kiss to distract his lover, Greg pulled down John’s trousers from his lean hips. John helped by kicking them off the last few feet until they joined Greg's on the floor. As Greg deepened the kiss, he rubbed John's cock through his pants and cupped his balls, massaging them to earn a moan from his smaller lover. 

Greg still was unaware of the fact that John was a virgin. Nothing John had done so far even hinted at the fact that he was inexperienced…though that was soon to be changed. He pulled back from the kiss long enough to catch his breath and ask,“You do have lube, right?” 

“Yeah,” John replied breathlessly as his dazed eyes focused on the detective's face. Greg grinned as he got off John in search of the needed bottle. He gave a small victory cry as he pulled a bottle out of the top drawer of John’s dresser. When he returned to the bed, Greg squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers as John nervously spread his legs open for Greg’s view. He placed his hands above his head, grasping the pillow in an attempt to calm his nerves as Greg traced his slick fingers around John's entrance.

The detective placed a soft kiss to his lover's lips, pushing his finger past the right ring of muscle. John groaned into the kiss. Greg had fingered him before in the shower, but this time they would be going all the way. John's wrists were held down by his lover who had trailed kisses down to his nipple. Finding the sensitive nub, he started to suck on it, swirling his tongue around it making John whimper as he started to press back against Greg’s finger.

Sensing John’s need for more, Greg added a second finger, stretching John's hole with his small scissoring motions to loosen him. He moved them in and out at a slow, teasing pace and inwardly glowed with pride as he watched John lose all inhibitions and moan loudly. John was still very tense and more so than when they first began. Greg paused, releasing his grip on John’s wrists, and looked down at his lover, finally seeing the nervousness and slightly strained look in his eyes, “Shouldn't I be the nervous one? After all, this is my first time with a man.”

John smiled reassuringly, “Almost couldn't tell.”

“Hey now…I never said I hadn’t done anal before.” Greg said, lightly laughing as he continued pressing kisses along John’s neck. “I just haven’t had the pleasure to do it with a gorgeous thing like you, Doctor.”

He continued thrusting his fingers inside John, increasing the speed and depth slowly until he realized John was still tense and not relaxing enough to fully enjoy the moment. Quietly sighing to himself, he slid his fingers out before getting between John’s legs. He leaned in and placed a kiss to John’s lips. When he didn’t return the kiss with his usual confidence,Greg pulled away until his lips were inches from his lover’s. He gazed at John’s face and could see the nervousness and anxiety clouding the beautiful blue eyes.

“Before we go too far, please tell me what’s the matter?” Greg begged. He assumed it have to with the circumstances that got them here in the first place. John had been battling with guilt for almost two days. He could even be having second thoughts about them, but he found out quickly just how far off the mark he was on both accounts.

“Nothing’s the matter.” John lied, still not wanting to admit he was a virgin. Greg smiled at John’s attempt to skirt the question. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to John’s. “I know you're lying. You're nervous more than me. If I didn't know any better I would think this is your first time.”

John sputtered, but nothing came out as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Greg moved off of John, “Wait, that’s it. This is your first time, isn’t it?” Greg asked, surprised. 

John closed his eyes and nodded, “Yeah…I’m still a virgin.”

The shock that John was a virgin was hard for Greg to believe, especially after what they had done last night and in the shower. The detective had automatically assumed he was experienced based on those extremely pleasurable events. Greg had never been with a virgin that was so experienced when it came to oral sex or getting a man off. Greg first time was with a girl who was just as inexperienced and nervous as he had was which made for a very unexceptional night. Greg was determined to make this as unforgettable and pleasurable as possible for John.

John noticed the pause and assumed the worst. Quietly he cleared his throat before tentatively asking, “Greg?”

The detective looked back at John. Seeing the concern and fear of rejection, Greg smiled to reassure his beautiful and exquisite lover, “Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I’m just surprised is all. I mean, you’re beautiful and sexy. Your mouth is miracle, especially when it’s on me, any you’re bloody gorgeous! Wait, I said that already, didn't I? You are everything…’everything’ a man could ever want. I just assumed you had...you know.”

John blushed at the praise that poured out of Greg. “Well, I never could go that far...I always backed out. After all the times that people try to use me I was afraid. Kaylan was slowly getting me use to the idea with other activities, but we never went past them.”

Greg nodded, “That explains why you're so good, unbelievably good actually, at the other things. I wish you had told me sooner though.It’s not something to be ashamed of, John. I’m actually rather flattered you find me desirable and worthy enough to give me your virginity.”

“I was worried it make you more nervous and you would have reservations about taking our relationship to this level.” John told him. The detective smiled, straddling his younger lover placing a chaste kiss to his lips. “John, you're not the first virgin I have been with, but if I have my way, you will be my last. I cannot possibly begin to explain much me being your first is making every ounce of my being puff with pride and determination to prove that you made the right decision. If you will let me, I will be your first, your last, your only lover. You may not be my first, but I would be the luckiest bastard if you were my last.” 

The student threaded his hand through Greg’s salt and pepper hair smiling, placing his lips to Greg’s softly. The kiss was sweet and tender as their lips moved against each other. Greg pulled away smiling, “Do you want me to stop?”

John smirked, “God no, I don’t want to stop! Not this time. Especially not after everything you just said.”

“Then you're going to have to relax, love.” Greg told him. 

“I can try. I’m not exactly good at that when it gets this far.” 

Greg smiled, an idea coming to mind, “You trust me, love? Because I have an idea.”

John smiled, without hesitation, answering, “Without a doubt.”

The detective moaned as John place his soft lips on his as they shared a chaste kiss. Greg pulled away pressing his forehead to his lover’s as John hesitantly asked, “What’s your idea?”

Greg moved to the edge of the bed and found his shirt on the floor with his tie lying on top of it. He picked it up undoing the knot as John looked at him a bit confused. John didn’t think Greg would want to try anything too kinky their first time. Not that John wouldn’t be interested in trying new things in the future once he was a bit more experienced.

“What’s that for?” John asked, the hint of nervousness still in his voice.

“You can’t tell me you’ve never been blindfold before.” Greg said.

John nodded, “Obviously not for something like this.”

“It’s to help you relax, but it will make you more sensitive to your other senses…your sense of touch especially. It will help you feel more pleasure and hopefully take your mind off your nerves.” Greg leaned in putting his hand on John’s cheek, “You sure you're up for this? If you're not ready I will understand.”

John grinned, “I’m positive. Now…how about we give your trick a try.” Greg’s face lit up with a wide grin as he watched John sit up. He ran the tie through his fingers before he moved behind him, placing the wider end of the tie around his eyes, asking as he tightened the first knot, “Too tight?”

“No.” John responded, his head unconsciously turning towards the sound of Greg’s voice.

Greg proceeded to double knot the tie, running his finger under the the material to check to see if there was any give as he worried it would be too tight. He was a bit nervous about the idea of being John's first, but he wasn't about to let it stop him. It was a gift to be able to ease John into sex and he would make sure his young lover felt as much pleasure as he could give. The detective moved closer to John, pressing against him so his chest was to John's back. Greg exposed his young lover's neck gently placing soft kisses to his tender flesh. John let out a soft moan as Greg's hands moved up his sides slowly, feeling the muscles shift and tense beneath his fingers. The feel of his Inspector’s callused hands on his soft skin sent electric charges pulsing from the point of contact to every nerve in his body. Feeling more sensitive without his sight, John’s breath came in soft pants as Greg explored his sides and abdomen, massaging and caressing with every move of his fingers across flesh. He gasped as Greg’s nimble fingers teased his hips and brushed the sparse trail of hair leading from his navel. Unable to hold back, John rested his head on Greg’s shoulder and moaned loud and wantonly, causing Greg to pause in his attention to John’s sensitive neck as he shivered with pleasure. Seeing John's chest heave with excitement and feeling the small thrusts of his hips into the air, Greg nibbled on his neck before finding his sweet spot and sucking on it. John cried out in pure pleasure as his back arched and his head pressed harder into Greg’s shoulder.

Greg moved his hands down between John's spread legs, tracing them along his inner thighs and feeling immensely pleased when those thighs began to tremble with need and want. One hand reached under John’s balls, wrapping gently around them and fondled them. John cried out loudly, all inhibitions gone as he spread his legs wider for better access. John could feel Greg's throbbing cock against his back. The size of it pressing into him was impressive and arousing and he turned his head into Greg’s neck to better smell his lover’s tantalizing scent. He wanted so badly for Greg to be inside him showing the pleasures of being with another, but Greg had only begun his sweet torture. Greg took his other hand and began to stroke John's aching need, forcing whimpers of ecstasy to escape John. With every kiss, fondle, and stroke John's nervousness disappeared as he held onto his lover's upper arms and moved to the strokes.

“Oh god,” John moaned softly, “Uhh...more Greg. Please...more.”

Greg moved his hand from fondling John's balls and traced his fingertips along the soft skin of his lover's hips until he reached the small of his back. Greg inched away enough so he was able to move his hand down and find the blonde’s arsehole. He traced his finger around to see how relaxed his young lover was after his teasing. He was more relaxed than before but not enough.

Greg leaned in, his breath against John's ear, “Now love, let's lay you back so I can prepare that tight hole for my cock.” 

John whimpered as Greg moved away, hating the loss of Greg’s tender touch though the loss of contact didn’t last long. After Greg moved beside John, he pushed his lover back on the bed gently, laying beside him. One arm supported him as his other hand rested on John’s abdomen while he leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. The blindfold allowed John to enjoy every touch more because he had such trust in his lover and knew he would only feel exquisite pleasure. The sensations that ran through his body with every brush of a fingertip made him crave more of the detective’s touch. This is what he’s been missing before...this trust, this absolute trust in his partner, his lover. His body couldn't help but relax when all he could do was ‘feel.’

Greg pulled away from the kiss, stealing a moment to take in the view of his young lover. He reached for the bottle of lube still on the floor and put some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the slick liquid before moving his hand between John’s thighs until he felt John’s puckered hole. Circling the ring of muscles as he spread the lubricant, John’s breath grew increasingly heavier except this time he wasn’t tensing up as Greg teased his hole. Greg planted kisses along John’s chest earning a soft mewl from him as his body pushed slightly into Greg's prodding finger.

“God, you look gorgeous.” Greg moaned, pushing one finger into John’s willing entrance. He slowly started to move his one finger inside, pushing further when he heard John moan in his ear. 

“Mmm...that’s feels so good,” John voiced breathlessly.

Greg grinned adding a second finger, thrusting them in John teasingly, making John fist the sheets as Greg hit his bundle of nerves. He let out a strangled cry as he tried to keep his loud moan from escaping. Greg smirk and purposely repeated the motion, forcing his lover to throw his head back in ecstasy. John let out a gasped as Greg started to suck on his nipple. These were all new sensations as he had never went this far with anyone. He had never experienced this much pleasure and he wanted anything, ‘everything’ Greg would show and give him. The more Greg teased him, the more John was one moment away from outright begging for Greg to take him. 

The thrust were weak, but it was enough to make John match Greg’s rhythm and he groaned when a third finger was added. The slight discomfort was overpowered by the pleasure that surged through his body. Any nervousness he had before was far from his mind. It only took one hard thrust of Greg’s fingers for it no longer to be enough. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to feel Greg’s cock inside him heightening the pleasure.

“I need you!” John cried out, “Now! Please!”

Greg slowly removed his digits causing John to whimper at the loss as he settled between John’s legs, removing the blindfold. John’s eyes looked glassy with desire and need as he pulled Greg in for a kiss. Their lips slammed against each other as their tongues met and Greg easily dominated John for control. The kiss quickly became one full of pure lust. Greg pulled away making sure to grab the lube again and squeeze a generous amount on his leaking, throbbing erection. The wait for Greg to fill him felt like forever as Greg pushed up one of John’s leg to give him better access. Positioning himself, John moaned as the tip of Greg’s cock touched his hole.

John held his breath keeping himself relaxed as Greg leaned in, pressing his forehead to John’s. Nothing was said between them as they shared a kiss as Greg pushed his cock past the tight ring of muscle. John groaned into the kiss at the feeling of fullness and discomfort. Greg remained still as he pulled away from the kiss to gaze down at his lover.

“You ok?” Greg asked, concerned.

John threaded his hand through Greg’s hair, “I’m fine. I just need time to adjust.” Greg nodded his understanding. The two shared another kiss, a more passionate kiss, while he let his young inexperienced lover get use to the fullness of him being inside. When he felt John shift his hips and press against him, he slowly started to pull out before thrusting slowly back inside, moving his hand down to John’s outer thigh. He moved his tongue along John’s lips silently asking for access, which John happily granted him, allowing Greg to explore his mouth. 

Greg slowly increased his speed as he felt John become more comfortable. John wrapped his legs around Greg’s waist forcing him to go deeper into John’s hot and tight channel. The detective took the hint and started to thrust faster and harder in John, who moaned uncontrollably. John’s tight, velvety inner walls surrounding Greg’s cock made him want to come then and there, but he didn’t want this to end so soon. He wanted to prolong the absolute pleasure as long as he could. Greg nudge his lover’s prostate making John cry out, “Ah god, right there! Again!”

Greg wasn’t about to deny his lover what he wanted so he repeated the motion making John cry out. “Oh god! Yes! Fuck...uhh!”

Greg started to thrust harder and faster as John’s hand moved behind his neck, “I love how hot and hard you feel inside me.”

The detective closed his eyes momentarily as he deeply and loudly moaning, “Oh fuck John. I’m barely holding on. Keep talking like that and I’m not going to last much longer.”

John smiled up at his love, “Like that, did you?”

“Oh God yes…You are so...unbelievably sexy...right now,” Greg huskily said in between his deep thrusts as John cried out as they repeatedly hit his sweet spot of nerves.

“Uh! Don't stop!”

Greg put one hand on the bed holding himself up as he moved his other hand to John’s cock. Pre-cum dripped onto his abdomen as Greg started to palm John’s hard length in time with his thrusts, making John moan loudly over and over. Greg nudged John’s neck aside and started to suck on the newly discovered sensitive spot under John’s jaw. John let out a strangled moan as the need to find his release increased. John’s breathing turned to heaving pants as he tightened his grip on Greg’s neck.

The feeling of Greg’s hard cock moving inside him, brushing the bundle of nerves, made him want to prolong the pleasure. He didn't want this moment to end. His whole body surged with a new kind of desire John had never thought possible. Greg snapped his hips with each thrust as he felt John’s channel tighten around him further, signaling he was close. Greg increased his speed hitting John's prostate making him groan.

“Oh...God! Greg, I’m so close. Please! I’m about to…”

John felt his body start to shake as his orgasm hit him hard and fast. His whole body seized up, his hole clenching repeatedly around Greg cock as he came, crying out while throwing his head back. 

He rode out his orgasm, gripping onto Greg’s arms and digging in his nails. Both the pleasured pain of John's nails biting into his skin and the sight of his lover coming undone sent Greg over the edge. He made one last hard thrust before he came, coating John’s inner walls with his hot seed. Greg gently fell on top of John, still unable to release the hold he had on John’s waist.

John threaded his hand through Greg’s hair kissing him softly, “This was better than I expected and could ever hope for.”

“That’s what I wanted.” Greg whispered, smiling. 

John winced slightly as he felt Greg pull out and turn away from him for a moment. When he turned back to John he had a wet flannel and proceeded to wipe away the evidence of their activities. When John was clean, Greg put the flannel in the washroom before returning to the bed to lay next to John. The two snuggled close, content in one another’s arms as the forgotten movie played in the background as the two slipped into an easy slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests and I will write just about any pairing or scene. R&R. Thank you. :)


End file.
